Aftershocks
by Rosaline O. Porshe
Summary: The sequel to Young and Beautiful. Tris and Tobias are ready to take on a new, big step together. Happier than ever, how will they fight to be together, Divergent, and in love in a world that is always working against them? Faction-based. No war-sort of. Read to be understood. Picks up a year later, not essential to read Young and Beautiful, but suggested highly.
1. Chapter 1

"**Aftershocks"**

**Chapter 1**

**Tris POV**

It's been a year.

It's been a whole year since I first joined Dauntless. And…whoo. It's been quite a ride. A ride that I wouldn't trade for the entire world. I'm too content to actually get up right now, my eyes still closed, breathing in Tobias' scent. Because he lives with me.

He actually _lives _with me. For…we're going on eight months now? Since I became a full-fledged member of Dauntless, really. Tobias and I have made it through everything. I love him so much, and I couldn't be happier with where we're at right now. It's all just so perfect.

And Christina. She's getting _married. _I'm her maid of honor, and the wedding is happening two weeks after the new batch of Dauntless get initiated. Speaking of new Dauntless, I think it's time for Tobias and I to get up. I reached over to his side of the bed and felt emptiness.

It made me shoot bolt upright. Tobias was always here in the morning. I looked around our large bedroom and saw no trace of my boyfriend. Not two seconds later, the alarm clock started blaring. I groaned and turned to smack the alarm clock into stopping. But I was halted by the white cardboard note sitting next to it. My Dauntless nickname, Six, was written on the front.

I reached for it gingerly, and turned the alarm clock off. I opened it and read the contents:

_Sorry I couldn't be here to watch you wake up today. I had some important things to tend to before the new initiates get here. I didn't want you to be bothered by them just yet. But I do think that Christina is hanging around somewhere…try her apartment perhaps? I'll see you at the net._

_Love, _

_IV_

I laughed a little at how neurotic Tobias was. He was always worrying about me. I got up and showered, then went back out to the bedroom and started rummaging through my walk-in closet. There was a single wall of the four that were Tobias' clothes.

Christina has really had too much of an influence on me.

I decided on all black. A black tank top, black leggings, and a pair of black heels to give me just a smidgen more height. I wanted to look as intimidating as humanly possible. I then went to my vanity and began to apply my makeup. Over the course of the last year, doing my makeup has been a calming exercise. I can focus on just that, on applying blush and eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara. And it's a self-confidence boost on top of it!

Today I applied light blush, dark lipstick, and my eyes were smoky with black liner on top and underneath, and then black mascara. I looked positively gorgeous and intimidating. I smiled, grabbed my things—so my knife and gun, oh and my keys, I can't forget those—and left for the day.

In Tobias' note, he told me to go over to Christina's apartment. When I got there, there was another note taped to the door. This time in Christina's handwriting.

_Trissssssyyyyyyy…_

_Yeah, sorry, Four said you'd probably come over here, but Will got called in to the hospital early today, so I went to kill some time with him there! Meet us there and we can play with the gauze again! I promise not to turn you into a mummy this time…maybe…_

_Love, _

_The blushing bride to be, Christina _

_P.S. And you're not allowed to kill me for 'Trissy' because this is in a note and NOT verbalized!_

I sighed, Christina would pull something like this. Maybe I could stop for a muffin and some coffee first…

After I got my muffin and coffee, I headed over to the hospital. I still had a few hours until the newbies got here, so I figured I might as well kill the time with Christina if I couldn't see Tobias until it was time for the net.

When I got there, Nina, the receptionist, smiled. "Hey Six, I have something for you."

I tried to resist rolling my eyes and I stuck my hand out. Nina placed a small note in her hand, and I let out a sigh.

_Tris,_

_We had to run! But Uriah and Marlene are hanging out in the training rooms doing some knife throwing before the noobs get here!_

_-Will._

Will was never one for words, but I began to walk towards the training room. With any luck I'd catch Tobias setting up for the initiates. But of course, there wasn't anyone in the training room. But, with a knife flung through the middle, there was a note on one of the knife throwing boards. I half considered just walking away and forgetting it all, but in the end, my curiosity won out—if not so that I could murder Tobias later for all this.

I wasn't naïve, I knew it was him.

The note had my name written in Tobias' messy scrawl. I yanked the knife out of the wall and ripped the small envelope it was in open

_VI,_

_The next train. Get off where we began._

_All my love,_

_IV_

I didn't want to go. I wasn't going to go and reward him for this.

Damn it.

I started to run for the surface level, knowing the next train would be there in mere minutes. I hit the platform as the train showed up, and I jumped as soon as I found an open car. I let myself collapse onto the train, and low and behold there was another note, attached to the wall of the train. I shoved the old note into my pants with the rest of the notes I had received, and pulled the new on off the train car.

_VI,_

_Are you mad yet? I can practically see the steam coming out of your ears. But if you got this, I'll see you in approximately five point five minutes. Your stop is coming up, get ready._

_All my love,_

_IV_

I sighed and looked out of the train, the Abnegation faction was coming into view. It was hard to miss all the grey. I lifted myself up, and shoved the last note into my pocket. As soon as I saw a patch of grass, I launched myself out of the train car and rolled into the grass laughing and screaming. Jumping out of trains never got old. In the distance, I could hear the applause from Choosing Day. Abnegation would be completely deserted until it was over, which meant that Marcus wouldn't be home. I picked myself up and started sprinting through the streets, letting the grey buildings turn into blurs and streaks.

The exhilaration was wonderful, and I was amazed at how many good memories came flooding back. At this point, the signs of the Genocide were gone. The only scars that remained were in the decimation of their numbers. I faltered when I passed by my old home, but I couldn't linger.

I just couldn't. I needed to push on and not let the feelings come flooding back. There wasn't anything that I could do about their deaths now. Tobias was my family now. I ran behind my house, and went the familiar path to the field behind Tobias' childhood home. The place where we had spent six years getting to know each other, grow up, and fall in love with each other. The grass had grown so tall since I had been here last.

I walked through the grass slowly, searching for Tobias, for anything signaling that he was here. When I got to our usual spot, I saw another note sitting on the ground. I smiled and leaned down, opening it slowly. There were two words written on it.

_Turn around._

I turned and was met face to face with Tobias, who was staring at me thoughtfully.

I was about to say something. And he finally spoke.

"You're here." He took another step towards her. "And you're in all black. The initiates will be here soon, you took longer than I thought. You look beautiful."

"Um…" I said, confused, smiling. "Tobias that's true and I totally care—"

"I'm trying to tell you I love you." He said simply. I grinned and laughed a little.

"What?"

"The world is abhor with death and disease, we dance on the edge of destruction. The globe's getting warmer by deadly degrees—"

"And this is one fucked up seduction." I said matter-of-factly, laughing. What in the hell was he trying to get at?

"This is planet is pretty much broken beyond all repair. But one thing is working if you're standing there."

He paused, and bit his lip then said softly, "Perfect for you. I could be perfect for you. I might be clueless, and mean, and a bit over-protective, it's true. But I might be perfect…" Tobias sighed, and seemed frustrated, looking away from me. "I'll _make _myself perfect—perfect for you."

I reached for Tobias' hand and grasped it comfortingly. What was he getting at? He was perfect by just being him. He looked at me and began to speak again before I could get any words out.

"You square all the corners, I straighten the curves."

"You've got some nerve Tobias, and I'm just all nerves." I offered, laughing lightly. He was scaring me.

"But even if everything else turns to dirt…" He said, turning full-frontal to me, taking my other hand, and pressing his forehead to mine, closing his eyes. "We'll be the one thing in this world that won't hurt."

We stood there for I don't know how long just…breathing each other in. He was perfect. Just this…it was perfect. I smiled and he touched his lips to mine softly. It set my body alive like electricity. Finally he spoke again, his voice shaking.

"I can't fix what's fucked up. But there's one thing I know I can do…" Tobias finally opened his eyes and looked at me, so much love and honesty in his eyes. "I can be perfect for you."

"I can be perfect for you." I responded, not trusting my voice to go any louder than a whisper.

Tobias smiled and took a small step back from me. He looked at me, he looked at me like I was the most precious thing in the world. Wait…was today our anniversary? Was that I thing, crap I forgot.

But then Tobias was down on one knee, smiling up at me, and my heart stopped dead in my chest.

"You look like a star."

I let a small surprised laugh out. "Oh I do?"

"And you are. Hey…Let's see this thing through." He pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket, and I shoved it away.

"Am I crazy?" I said shortly. "I might end up crazy."

Even though things were better, I still dealt with a lot of post-traumatic stress from initiation and the Genocide. There were really bad days. How could Tobias want to be with that forever? My mind started whirring to worst-case scenario situations.

He spoke softly, taking my hands in his. "I'll be here for you."

"You say that right here." I said, breathing quickly, "But then give it a year, or ten years, or a life, and I could end up your wife sitting staring at walls, throwing shit down the stairs, freaking out at the store, bleeding out in the bath—"

"Perfect for you." Tobias said, cutting me off, and taking my face in his hands gently. "I will be perfect for you. So you could go crazy, or I could go crazy, it's true. Sometimes life isn't sane. But crazy I know I can do. Cause crazy is perfect. And fucked up is perfect. So I will be perfect—"

I whispered, "Perfect."

He smiled and kissed me softly. "Perfect for you."

It was quiet, and I kissed Tobias softly. When we pulled away from each other, he pressed his forehead to mine, and we just breathed each other in.

Finally he spoke. "Will you marry me, Tris?"

I bit my lip nervously, but I knew what I wanted in my heart. What was right.

"Yes. Yes Tobias. I'll marry you."

He laughed and kissed me passionately. I couldn't help the grin coming to my face. It was moments like these that made life good. That made it livable and possible for me to believe that I could be better. That maybe I wouldn't be crazy. Tobias pulled away and slipped my ring onto my left hand.

I thought that I would be scared, or panicked when I actually saw it there, on my hand. But looking at it, it fit. It felt right, and it looked beautiful. I _felt _beautiful—but that was just Tobias' effect on me.

I smiled at him, and my heart raced when I looked into his eyes my heart raced. I placed my left hand, now adorned with my beautiful ring, over his heart. It was beating fast, and my smile spread.

In this moment, everything was perfect, and we were perfect.

***All credit goes to Next to Normal (Hey#3/Perfect for You & Perfect for You), and Veronica Roth! Review! I need your guys' feedback please! I love you guys!**

**All my love, Always Rosaline***


	2. Chapter 2

***Here's chapter 2! Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 2**

**Tobias POV**

I couldn't believe it. I hugged Tris to me tightly, lifting her and spinning her around in a circle. We were getting married. It was actually happening. Her light and free laughter made me smile even more, and when I finally set her back on the ground, we were both breathless and happy. I kissed her again, and Tris gripped my shirt tightly in her fists pulling me closer. If I didn't stop this soon, we'd never leave.

I pulled away, smiling, and said softly, "We need to go now or we won't beat the initiates back…"

Tris smiled at me and nodded. There was a mischievous glint in her eye. "Last one on the train has to do the dishes."

Before I could react, she was off and sprinting for the tracks. I screamed after her.  
"Not fair! You got a head start!"

I started after her, watching how her hair, which was at her shoulders now, but still had purple streaks in her bangs, flew behind her. It was magnificent how carefree and happy she was.

It wasn't until a couple months after her parents were cremated that the nightmares started. She would wake up screaming, sobbing…it scared me. Tris would tell me about how she would watch her mother and father be massacred over and over again every night, but she refused medication. Tris said she was stronger than using sleeping pills. But then the light in her eyes died.

It was off to training in the morning, a practically silent lunch, and then she would come home tired, and head straight for bed. More nightmares. Back to sleep. Repeat. Finally, I got her to go see a doctor discreetly. She had been diagnosed with depression. The first month of her medication had been absolute hell. Nausea, mood swings, forcing pills down her throat, but slowly, surely, she got healthier. Better. I got to see her smile more.

Tris' therapist had told her to find happy things to hold onto. So I did everything I could to give her those happy moments. She threw herself into training, planning Christina's wedding, and everything got a lot better. Especially lately, with initiation coming up. Tris had told me multiple times that even though she was excited to be a leader, what really excited was the opportunity to train.

And recently, something had just clicked into place for me. When Tris had been going through all of her problems, not once had it occurred to me to leave. Not when we were screaming at each other. Not when I slept on the couch, or she refused to speak to me. Not when I found out that she was depressed. Never. I was always in the mindset that I was in this for the long haul. That even though I was mad, or scared, or overwhelmed and tired, I just needed to push through. Because she was worth it. Because _we _were worth it.

And when I accepted _that…_everything got wonderful. Kisses, breakfasts-in-bed, laughter, smiles, surprise visits to work…everything and anything. All because we just loved each other.

And now I was about to beat her at her own game. I smirked, and picked up my leisurely sprint, catching up to Tris right at the tracks, where the train had just started to pass. I could hear the laughter from one of the cars farther back, we needed to get on now. I grinned at Tris and leapt onto the train, and pulled her up with me, pressing her to my chest as we hung out of the train.

"I beat you." I whispered, smirking. "I guess you're doing the pile of dishes waiting at home."

Tris shook her head slowly, batting her eyelashes. "I'm sure we could work out a compromise…"

I smiled and kissed her, laughing a little.

"Is that a yes?" She said, smiling.

I laughed from deep in my belly, pulling us the rest of the way in and sitting us on the floor. "In no world was that a yes. You're doing the dishes, Six. I just wanted to kiss my adorable fiancée."

Her smile got a lot bigger when I called her my fiancée. I think we both liked the sound of that. We sat in silence for a few minutes, and then Tris turned to me and spoke.

"I think we should keep it a secret."

I blanched. "What? Why?"

"Because, it'll be…more interesting this way. Plus then I can stand on my own two feet with the initiates. They're all going to try and push me around and if they know you're my fiancée they'll be scared of me because of what you might do to them. Not because I stand up for myself."

"Tris—" I said, not so sure I wanted to do this.

"Please Four," She pleaded, pouting. Damn it, she's using the pout. "I want to make a name for myself. It wouldn't be any different than last year, only this time we're training together. And besides, it'll be funny."

"Funny? It'll be _funny_? I can't wait to hear this one."

Tris grinned and kissed me slowly. "It'll be funny because then, we can be a little flirty, and the initiates won't know what do with it. And if they try and step on us, we get to be scary."

I rolled my eyes. "We were going to bet to be scary _anyway, _Six."

She sighed and pouted again. "Okay, I guess I understand."

"I'm glad." I said simply, trying to ignore her damn pout. I wasn't going to give in.

She sighed again sadly. Tris was purposefully being over-dramatic about this. I wasn't going to reward her for this. Not at all. And then she got a single tear to roll down her face.

For the love of…

"Okay. We'll keep the engagement and our relationship a secret. But only until the initiates or someone else figures it out, got it? And where are you going to put your ring?"

Tris bit her lip and thought. I wanted to kiss that lip. I thought it was adorable when she bit her lip…and maybe just a little bit sexy. But only a little. And then she gave me that sly smile, like she knew I wasn't going to be happy.

"What?" I said slowly. Tris took her ring off, and handed it to me.

"Can you keep it? Just until they find out?"

I blinked.

"Please?"

I couldn't formulate words.

"Four—"

"I bought it for YOU, Tris!" I couldn't help it, I was mad. It took a long time for me to design that thing and have Carson make it. "I designed it myself, it's the only one that exists in the _world, _and you're giving it back to me!"

Tris cringed and stood, so she could be at the same level I was, and there were tears in her eyes. Tris hates it when I'm mad like this at her. "Toby, I love it, it's beautiful and I'm not giving it back. We're still engaged, and I want to wear it. I just want you to hold it for me until we have time to go home, so I can put it in a safe place. I'm not doing this as a slight to you, please believe me. Please."

I wanted to be mad. I wanted to yell some more, but looking at Tris, seeing her so upset and _knowing _that I was my doing, on the day we got engaged, no less…I couldn't The rational part of my brain screamed at me that she was right. I knew that she was right.

"I'm sorry, Bee." I said softly, reaching my arms out. "Come here." She ran into my arms and I hugged her close. "You're right, I was just…mad, I want to be a caveman and claim you as mine, and this is all really frustrating, okay?"

I pulled away and kissed her. The Dauntless back entrance was coming up. "Here, give me your ring, and we'll figure something out when we get home tonight."

Tris handed me her ring and I gently put it back in its box, shutting the lid. She smiled and took my hand in hers.

"Come on, Four." She said, leading me to the opening of the train car. "Let's jump together, on the count of three."

"One." She said.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Two."

Together said, "Three."

Tris screamed as she jumped out of the car, and there was a loud gasp from the train as some of the kids watched us spring into darkness. We landed in the net with a thud, and my wrist made a crack as Tris rolled on top of me with the bounce of the net.

"God—" I hissed, rolling off the net, and catching Tris.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I spit out, shaking my wrist. I looked, and it was already swelling. "Don't worry, if it's a problem, I'll get it checked out.

There was already a crowd forming behind us, waiting anxiously for the new members to fall into the net. Christina and Uriah came up to us.

"Hey guys!" Christina squealed, hugging Tris. "I'm so excited for the noobs! Who's taking them in?"

I nodded. "Six and I. And then we'll split them up accordingly?"

Uriah nodded. "Sounds good."

We stood and chatted while we waited out the first jumper. Christina looked from Tris' left hand and then back to me. Her gaze was questioning and wary. I shook my head and mouthed "I couldn't do it". I hated lying to people, especially about something so exciting. Suddenly a body came flying and screaming down into the net.

Tris reached for the person and helped them roll off. Red and yellow—Amity.

"What's the name?" She said shortly, standing tall and giving the girl a stern glare.

She was shaking, the Amity girl. "I…I…"

"Think about it." She said. "You don't get to pick again."

I grinned inwardly, happy that she remember my first words to her.

Finally the gil responded, confidently. "My name is Wednesday."

Tris nodded and turned to me. "Make the announcement, Four."

I acknowledged Tris and then turned to the crowd. "First jumper, Wednesday!"

And so initiation began.

***Review, review, review! If we can get ten, then the next chapter goes up! All my love, always, Rosaline!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Isuckisuckisuckisuckisuckkkkkkkk...Okay, I'm literally starting finals today, so that's why this didn't get finished until just now! However, I should hopefully have the next chapter up tomorrow! Thoughts?***

**Chapter 3**

**Tris POV**

When the initiates had all finished jumping Tobias and I took a tally of newcomers.

Amity—2; a girl, Wednesday, and a boy, Adam.

Candor—4; a girl, Reagan, and three boys, Brian, Kyle, and Nick.

Erudite—4; three girls, Sonya, Gretchen, and Lea, and a boy, Landon.

Abnegation—1; a boy, Quentin.

Christina, Uriah and I stood stoically while Tobias spoke to the new kids. His voice boomed. "If you're Dauntless born, go with Chris and Uriah. They'll be your initiation trainers from here on out."

Everyone stood still as Christina and Uriah stepped forward. Tobias barked. "Move!"

Everyone jumped, and I smirked. Tobias in Four-mode was hot. The initiates quickly followed after Christina and Uriah who were shouting about how they should already know the Dauntless compound. Tobias started to speak again.

"Most of the time I work in the control rooms, but for the next few weeks I'll be your initiation instructor, in conjunction with my partner here. My name is Four."

I nodded at them, a few who were staring and snickering. "And I'm Six."

"Like the number?"

Mine and Tobias' head immediately zeroed in on the girl, dressed in black and white. My eyes narrowed, and Tobias spoke. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

The girl, I believe it was Lea, was short, petite, blonde, and pretty. I wanted to punch her as her face went pale and she quivered. "No."

"As I thought." He said shortly, and turned around. We started to walk towards the Pit.

"Alright," I said, "First we'll be heading to the Pit—"

A snort erupted from behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks, as did Tobias.

"The Pit?" Lea laughed. "Real original."

I gritted my teeth and then spun on my heel and got into her face. "What's your name?" I hissed quietly.

She licked her lips nervously and then squeaked. "L-Lea."

I laughed darkly. "Well, Lea, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you'll be learning from me is to keep your mouth shut. Are we clear?"

She nodded.

"Alright then." I turned on my heel and picked the pace again, going fast enough that we were at a clip, but not quite at a jog. I could hear the initiates behind me start to breathe heavy behind me as we approached the Pit. Tobias shot me a quick smirk and a wink. I guess that he liked my little show back there.

It reminded me so much of my first day here a year ago. It was crazy to think that just a year ago I was where these kids are now. Were we really this annoying? We stepped into the Pit and familiar feeling of exhilaration overcame me. I loved it here. Tobias and I turned around to face our group.

"You'll learn to love the Pit." Tobias says, "This is the center of Dauntless life. Groceries, clothes, tattoo parlor, piercings, entertainment, ect. This is where you'll spend most of your free time once you are a fully initiated member."

Everyone nodded and was looking around, trying to take in the sheer magnitude of the Pit. I smiled and then Tobias was speaking again. "If you follow us, we'll show you the Chasm."

Oh God.

Tobias began ushering everyone off to the Chasm, me bringing up the rear, trying to breathe. I hadn't visited the Chasm since the Genocide…and that was because I had to. I avoided it at all costs. Always. I couldn't handle the memories that waited for me there. Hopefully, with how well I had been doing recently, I would be able to handle this visit.

The walk seemed to simultaneously go at the speed of light, and take an eternity, finally I felt the familiar spray of water and heard the roaring of the waterfall. Tobias turned around and started shouting, but I only heard part of it. Memories came flooding back.

"This is the Chasm!" Tobias shouted over the roar.

Him lying to me.

"The Chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!"

Peter tries to kill me.

"A daredevil jump off the ledge will end your life!"

I shut my eyes tightly and try to breathe.

The Genocide.

"It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

Al.

I can feel myself breathing in short spurts and stops as Tobias begin to lead the initiates away from the Chasm to go eat. One of the initiates say something about the Chasm being incredible. I nearly burst into sobs right there. I pushed angrily through the crowd to the dining hall where all the Dauntless were gathered. I couldn't breathe. I needed to get out of here. I had to leave. I turned to leave and ran smack dab into Tobias. He was giving me a cold hard look. All the initiates were staring at us, waiting to see what he would say to me, the silly little girl ready to burst into sobs.

"How do you expect to lead when you can't even keep it together at the Chasm?" He hisses. We're back at day one. He's in full Four mode. And I know exactly where this going.

"I'm sorry, but you know exactly why—"

"You need to pull it together, Six. I can't have a weak Dauntless training these kids."

I slapped him. I slapped him so hard my hand stung, and it looked like Tobias was really shocked. The entire hall was silent. I spat at his feet.

"There's a difference between being cold and being an asshole Four." I pushed past him roughly, and began to walk away calling over my shoulder. "I'll meet you guys when it's time to start training."

I stormed back to our apartment and slammed our door, locking it shut. I stood there for a second and then I started to cry. I cried out my feelings from the Chasm, from my fight with Tobias, I cried the happy tears of our engagement, now soured by our fight. I don't know how long I sat there in our front hall on my knees bawling when finally the door opened. I didn't want his stupid apologies. I just wanted him to go away.

He touched my shoulders gently and said, "Get up. Come on."

"No." I barked at him, shrugging away from his hands. "Leave me alone."

"Bee, I—"

"Shut up!" I shouted, standing and trying to get in his face, which was now frozen in shock. "You didn't need to do that! That wasn't necessary, _Four, _and you know it!" I took a deep breath and pressed my hands to cool my hot face. When I speak again it calm, almost defeated. "You didn't have to insult me to prove something to them. You know how—"

"You didn't have to slap me and spit at me either. Besides, it worked. They think that we hate each other and that you're a bad ass. Both of us." He says calmly.

I just roll my eyes and turn to walk away. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I don't want to fight anymore right now.

"I'm sorry, Tris."

I stop. I didn't just hear those words come out of his mouth. Then he speaks again.

"Tris, I…I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget."

I cross my arms over my chest and turn around to glare at him. Tobias continues.

"I didn't think it would affect you this way. I just didn't want you to look weak in front of the initiates, and I couldn't very well coddle you into not crying. I just…I forget sometimes that I can hurt you. That you're capable of being hurt. And that's my fault."

Tobias thinks I'm strong. He sees so much more in me than I ever see in myself. I bit my lip and stood there. Let him wait it out. He may be forgiven, but that doesn't mean I'm not still peeved. He needs to learn a lesson.

Tobias starts shifting on his feet. I can tell he's not sure what I'm going to do and it's making him nervous. After a moment, I smile. I smile and then I walk back over to him and hug him tightly. "I love you, Four."

He smiles and kisses my cheek. "I love you, Six."

We smile at each other and then he takes my hand and we go back to the dining hall, on the way there we hear Max calling after us.

"Ten! Come here a second!"

Tobias smiles at me and we turn around, going over to Max. I smile and shake his hand.

"What's going on Max?"

He's out of breath and he seems overwhelmed. "You're getting initiated much sooner than we thought."

"Max…" Tobias says, pulling me closer to him. "What's happening?"

"Eric, his trial got moved to tomorrow. And right now he's slated to become factionless as his most lenient punishment. And then Grayson, he, he had a heart attack last night, so we need Six on board much sooner. I know originally you weren't supposed to be sworn in after training, but—"

"No, Max. It's okay, I understand. I can do training and leadership work simultaneously because I have Four's help." I say, it'll be tough, but I can do it. I'm strong.

"That's the thing though…"

"What's the thing, Max?" Tobias says darkly, his brows furrowing. Why is he angry?

Max stands tall and looks Tobias head-on. "We want you as a leader, Four. We've been talking and we think that—"

"That what?" He spits. "That this time I would accept. I keep turning down your offers and you—"

"Four." I say softly. His features visibly relax and he turns to me. "Things are crazy right now, you know that and…I can't do this alone. I want you by my side. Always. And in any case…You would be a wonderful leader. Let me be the face, and you be behind the scenes if that's what you want, but, please, at least consider it. Every time Max has offered you this position you just outright turn it down flat. Just think about it. For me."

Max's eyes were going between me and Tobias. But Tobias and I were having a silent conversation of our own. We were arguing, and I was winning because he was actually considering it, and finally he sighed and turned to Max.

"Okay. Fine, I'll be a leader."

Max practically cheered and shook both of our hands enthusiastically. I laughed as Max ran off. Tobias turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"You have too much influence on me, you know that?"

I shrugged and began to walk away. "Come on! We've got initiates to train."

I started to run, but Tobias caught up with me quickly and wrapped his arms around me. "Where are you going to put that ring of mine?" He whispered in my ear.

I grinned and turned around in his arms. "I'm going to keep it close to my heart." I pulled a long chain out of my shirt which held my father's wedding ring. I kept it close with me so I would always have something of my family's. I unhooked the chain and let Tobias slip the ring on. I put the chain back around my neck and together we walked back to the cafeteria where the initiates were waiting. I cracked my neck both ways and barked.

"All right, initiates, let's get going! There's still things to do today!"

I turned on my heel and headed for the dorms rooms. Man it was good to be in charge.

***What did you think? Next chapter will be first day of training and Four and Six getting sworn in as leaders and Eric's Trial! YAY! Also, because I suck, and I want to suck LESS, I'm posting right here a link to Tris' engagement ring! Except instead of white diamonds, they're the black diamonds in the silver band.**

** pics/255405/1206-2-unique-engagement-rings_ **

**Ten reviews and I'll put up another chapter! All my love, always, Rosaline***


	4. Chapter 4

***OKAY. READ THIS A/N. I changed the rating because Tris and Tobias' relationship begins to progress in this chapter. It isn't anything to graphic, however it is intense and physical, emotions, feelings that are happening. I am going to put bolded stars like these *** at the beginning and end, so that if you do not want to read it, you won't have to! In any case, enjoy the long chapter, my lovelies!***

**Chapter 4**

**Tobias POV**

When I woke up the next day, Tris was cuddled into my side, and I began to kiss down her neck. She made a small moan, and I smiled, nipping her neck a little. She smiled and made a small noise…I imagined it was a lot like a baby dinosaur. Tris was suddenly very awake and now she was perched on top of me, kissing me fiercely, her hands traveling up and down my bare chest.

It was mornings like this I was glad I didn't wear a shirt to bed. My hands were roaming up and down Tris' back. She pulled away, and for a moment I was scared that she would stop. We were still working on her fear of intimacy. But then she smiled and pulled her shirt over her head. She was being brave for me.

My ring sat in the small space between each of her perfect breasts, and I smiled.

"Perfect." I pulled her hips closer to me and I kissed her stomach. "Absolutely perfect."

Tris smiled at me and started kissing me again, tangling her hands into my hair and tugging. I think I let out something in between a groan and moan. I kissed her back harder and my hips involuntarily ground into hers. I got momentarily scared that Tris would stop, but she moaned too and her hands started roaming again.

I rolled us over so that I was on top of her and I just looked at Tris. She was perfect. Wonderful, loving, beautiful, and absolutely…perfect. I began kissing everywhere I could reach. I moved feather-light kisses down her neck, and when I reached those perfect peaks, I kissed those lightly too. I looked up and saw Tris' head pressed back into the pillows, her eyes shut. She was biting her lip and her hands were gripping the sheets tightly.

I guessed she liked it.

I squeezed Tris' hips and began kissing again, this time harder and she groaned. "Is this okay?" I whispered, trying to keep my breathing under control.

"Yes…" Tris responded, her voice strained. "Yes, it is…It's wonderful."

I sighed happily and continued, and after a few minutes, Tris pulled me back to her mouth, where she proceeded to reward me thoroughly. Our tongues battled for dominance, and it was amazing. She was pushing up into me, and I shuddered pressing down harder as one of her legs hooked around my waist. Whatever this wonderful and torturous feeling was building up inside of me, I never wanted it to stop. This was so much more than anything that we've ever done before.

Our breathing was coming in starts and stops. My hand went back to Tris' chest and I kneaded and squeezed, earning me another moan. I was this close. Tris flipped us back over and she practically attacked my neck. I could feel Tris shuddering on top of me, and I was losing control quickly as well.

"T-Tris…" I whispered, pushing up into harder. The clothes, I needed them to go.

Tris grasped my arms as her face came back to mine, and she was moaning loudly, pressing harder, faster. I couldn't stop the wave of ecstasy that rushed through me. All my self-control was gone, and I grabbed Tris, pulling her to my chest roughly, holding her close to me. Tris shuddered on top of me and she held on tightly. We were the only things holding us to solid ground.

I'm not sure how long we laid there, just holding onto each other, but I know our alarm went off, and Tris smiled, rolling off of me to turn it off.

"I guess we need to go knock these kids into shape, huh?" She said, getting up. I grinned and waited for Tris to go into our walk-in closet before leaping up and grabbing clothes, locking myself in the bathroom while I showered and cleaned myself up.

I could hear her laughter as the door shut tightly, locking behind me. I showered quickly, cleaning myself off, letting the morning's events sink in. Tris was moving forward. We both were, and I finally had proof of it. I hopped out of the shower and dressed myself.

Tris was zipping up her black leather dress when I finally came out of the bathroom. She was having problems zipping the rest of it, so I went over to her and finished pulling the zipper up, brushing some hair off her shoulder and kissing her neck lovingly.

"You look sexy as hell, Six. Sexy and terrifying…I won't be able to take my eyes off you tonight." I whisper, feeling Tris shudder underneath my hands. She turned around and smiled, she looked killer. Her eyes raked over me and Tris smirked.

"I could say the same about you, instructor."

Tris turned and strutted off in her combat boot heels. I could feel myself practically panting as I trailed after her. When we got to the training rooms, Tris and I set up quietly, getting guns loaded and knives ready for the afternoon. As the initiates started to file in, Tris handed them each a gun, and I grabbed one, holding it tight in my hand, letting the cool metal warm under my touch.

"Today you'll be learning how to shoot a gun, throw knives, and then, you will learn how to fight." I spoke coldly. "Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance. The stages are not weighed equally so it is possible, though difficult and not probable, to drastically increase your ranking over time."

The Amity girl, Wednesday was staring at her gun like it might eat her. I smiled inwardly, she reminded me of Tris on her first day of training.

"In Dauntless, we believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear. The first is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; and the third primarily mental."

"But what…" One of the Erudite boys yawned, bringing his shooting hand up to cover his mouth, "What does firing a gun have to do with bravery?"

I was on that kid so quick he didn't have a chance to react. "Wake. Up. You're holding a loaded gun, you idiot, act like it."

The kid's yawn stopped dead in his mouth and I handed him his gun back. Tris spoke for me.

"And as for bravery, you're far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mommy if you're prepared to defend yourself." She said coldly while I walked to the target.

"This is information you'll need in stage one. So watch carefully."

I lifted my gun, readied myself and shot three times. When I looked at the target, there was one hole, directly through the center. I grinned, and Tris was smiling at me proudly. It felt good to be good at something.

"All right!" Tris shouted, clapping her hands. "Get shooting!"

The initiates all lined up and began to shoot. Tris and were walking up and down the row, watching how everyone shot.

"Four!" I heard a tinkling voice shout over the noise. I turned around and saw Sonya waving me over with her free hand like she was a damsel in distress. I rolled my eyes and walked over. Tris eyed Sonya, but went back to observing.

"What's wrong, Sonya?" I said in a bored voice. There was always a girl like this in the initiate class.

"My gun." She said, pouting. I wanted to slap that stupid pout off her face. This wasn't cute. "It won't fire."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really? Let me see."

I took her weapon and pointed it at the target, trying to shoot. Nothing. Then I examined the gun, cocked it and quickly shot out her load. She looked terrified. Good. I reloaded her gun at the speed of light, and then shoved it back at her handle first.

"Here you go. Make sure you cock it next time. You'd look pretty stupid if you forgot that, now wouldn't you?" I say in a cold voice.

She nods minutely and then I turn and walk away, where Tris is attempting to show the Amity girl…Wednesday, yeah, Wednesday, that's her name, how to line up her shot.

"Wednesday," I say, wrapping my fingers around her small frame and turning her. "Make sure your feet are planted where you want the bullet to go."

Tris smiles and nods. "Yeah, and then this here is what you look through to aim. Although, some of us prefer closing one eye instead. It's all about finding what's comfortable for you. Four and I like to shoot in synch with our breathing. Breath in. Aim. Breath out. Shoot."

Wednesday nods, and aims her gun, breathing in. When she lets her breath out, she shoots, and lo and behold, the shot goes through the center. Tris and I both look around and see that she is the first person to get it through the center.

"Well done." Tris says, smiling. "You're the first to get it through the center. Now do it ten more times, and then you're free until two when we come back for the afternoon, okay?"

I start to walk away and Tris immediately goes over to Quentin and begins to help him. He reminds me a lot of me when I transferred in, and Wednesday reminded me of Tris. I grinned inwardly, and continued to observe. Wednesday and Quentin left first, and eventually so did everyone else. Even though with Sonya's whining and damsel-in-distress act it took her twice as long as everyone else.

When Sonya finally left Tris grimaced and hissed. "I'm going to punch her. I'm going to punch her, and I'm going to destroy that pretty little face of hers."

I laughed and pulled Tris to my chest, kissing her hair. It smelled like honey and sunshine. "You know I'm all yours. Although, I won't argue you if you want to show her what it's like to really fight."

Tris chuckled darkly, and took my hand as we left the training room to get ready to be sworn in as leaders. The transfers would be taken by Christina and Uriah to watch us be sworn in. Tris didn't have to change anything but her boots which she traded for a pair of black stilettos. She moved her knife to the garter on her leg, and stuck her gun into her jacket where she could keep herself safe and armed.

"Tris, we're just getting sworn in, it'll be okay if you leave your weapons here." I said gently, resting my hand over hers, which was still holding onto her gun.

She shook her head. "No, Tobias. I always need to be prepared. Always. Remember when Peter attacked me? I wasn't prepared, and the only reason I survived the Genocide was because you thought to have stick a knife and a gun in my boot. Just let me do this for me."

I sighed, but nodded. "Okay, I understand. Are you ready to go?"

Tris nodded and together we made our way for the Pit where everyone was gathering already. The initiates were looking at us different. They hadn't realized the kind of power we truly held. Men whistled at Tris as we stepped up onto the stage to sit and wait for the ceremony to start. Her face remained stoic, but I knew inside it made her uncomfortable. It pissed me off. They all knew full well that she was mine. Mine and no one else's.

Tris shot me a reassuring smile and patted my back. I knew she would rather hold my hand, but I saw my ring sitting in her dress and it made me feel better. Hopefully we wouldn't have to keep up this stupid charade much longer. Finally, Max came up to the podium.

"Dauntless." He spoke authoritatively into the mike. "Today is a special today. Today marks beginnings and ends. Let us first look to the screen behind me where we can watch live feed of Eric's trial. Today he meets the fate we have waited a year to see come to fruition. He must answer for his heinous crimes against our faction, as well as the rest of our society."

We shifted in our seats as we watched the screen behind Max come to life. He moved to the side as Eric's face appeared in a courthouse. The Candor Judge was speaking.

"What is the verdict that our jury has come to on the count of manslaughter?"

One of the people in the jury box stood and said. "Guilty."

"And what is the verdict on the count of treason against the Dauntless?"

"Guilty."

"And the verdict on the count of treason against all five factions?"

"We the jury, find the defendant, without a shadow of a doubt, guilty."

I could see Tris let out a visible relieved breath as her hand came to her heart. Eric would see justice for his crimes. But what would the punishment be? The judge turned to Eric.

"Eric, your crimes in the Genocide were heinous. I would be stupid and irresponsible to allow back into any faction, let alone the Dauntless or Erudite. For your crimes, I sentence you to a life of living factionless. I will do periodic check-ups with the factionless to insure that you are living a law-abiding life for the rest of your existence. Guards, get him out of here."

Eric was lifted up roughly by the guards who pulled him out of the room with much struggle. Eric was angry, shouting, and fighting against their grip. The screen went black, and for a moment, the hall was silent. But then it erupted into cheers, whoops and hollers. I looked between Tris and Max who were both smiling, obviously relieved. Jeanine's trial was scheduled for a month from now, but it was nice seeing Tris so obviously relaxed. Max turned back to the crowd and lifted his hands for them to settle. Quickly, everyone quieted as Max's face sobered.

"I wanted to wait until we were all gathered to let this piece of news go public. Grayson had a heart attack yesterday and now he's dead. Grayson was one of our oldest leaders, and we've suffered a great loss. His body will be cremated tomorrow night and then his ashes will be spread at the zip line; his favorite spot in all of Dauntless.

That being said, we now have two leadership positions open, and the two wonderful people sitting here are going to fill them. Four Eaton and Six Prior, please come up here."

I looked at Tris and we spoke silently for a moment. There was no going back now. This was it. Together in unison, like how the two of us did most everything, we walked up to the podium where Max was standing. We both stood tall and proud. Tris' lower lip stuck out just a little in defiance of anyone who wanted to question Max's decision.

Max took a deep breath and began to speak again. "Today marks a momentous event in our faction's history. Not only will two abnegation be leaders, a remarkable even in it of itself, but we will be swearing in the first female leader in Dauntless history. Six, I hope you are proud of yourself, I am."

She smiled and nodded.

I don't really remember much of my swearing in, but when Tris went, I couldn't _stop _myself from taking everything in. The way her back was so straight. The way her face was lit up with happiness, while still maintaining a stoic, Dauntless attitude. The way her fingers rested gently on the book of Dauntless law.

"Six Prior," Max said. "Repeat after me. "I do solemnly swear—"

"I do solemnly swear." Her voice shook. Tris was nervous. She bit her lip. Her tell, and I smiled a little.

No. I had to remain scary, intimidating Four.

Max smiled. "That I will faithfully execute the Office of Dauntless leader,"

"That I will faithfully execute the Office of Dauntless leader."

"And will to the best of my Ability, preserve, protect, and defend the Dauntless, and everyone associated with Dauntless."

Tris swallowed hard and smiled. "And will to the best of my Ability, preserve, protect, and defend the Dauntless, and everyone associated with Dauntless."

"Do you swear upon the Dauntless and the Dauntless way of life?"

Tris' grin spread to her whole face and she said firmly. "I do, so help me God."

There was a silence hanging in the air, and then Max nodded, taking the Dauntless book and putting it back in his briefcase. He turned to the crowd and grinned.

"I present to you our new leaders, Four Eaton and Six Prior! Let's give them a Dauntless celebration!" He shouted.

The hall exploded in a split second and suddenly everyone was cheering and Tris was being pulled off the stage and being hugged and pushed around by all our friends. I was receiving congratulatory claps on the back, and finally, Zeke, my best friend found me.

"Look at you, all leader-ly!" He shouted over the noise. "You swore you would never be a leader!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Things change, Zeke. It was time."

"So…Six." Zeke said matter-of-factly, both our eyes going over to Tris who was jumping up and down excitedly with Christina and Marlene. I smiled.

"Maybe just a little." I whispered.

Zeke nudged my shoulder. "So how did it go? Did you pop the question?"

I shrugged. I wasn't sure how to answer the question without pissing off Tris.

"Come ON, dude!" Zeke said, shoving me. "You have to tell me! I'm your best friend! You promised me I could be your best man!"

I just shook my head and began to walk back to the podium, celebrating was nice, but there were still things that needed to get done. I went to the mike and tapped it before using my booming instructor voice.

"All right, Dauntless born! Get your asses moving and go with Christina and Uriah for afternoon training, and Transfers, you know where we met this morning. Anyone who can beat Six and I there gets a surprise!"

I leaped off the stage and Tris was grinning. We started to sprint for the back way to the training rooms. Our foot falls were in perfect rhythm as were our breaths. Our eyes met and we smiled, reaching the back door just seconds before the transfers came pounding in.

Tris grinned, not even looking out of breath like the initiates did. "We're disappointed in you. We even took the long way."

"And your reward would have been a tattoo or piercing on Six and I. Too bad."

There were a lot of loud groans and protests as Tris and I headed for the knife-throwing boards. We argued for days over whether or not to keep the knife-throwing in. I thought it was a useless skill that was used simply to show off, but Tris argued that had I not been able to throw a knife Jeanine very well could have killed her. I gave in.

"Alright, this morning, we taught you how to shoot guns. This afternoon we're going to spend a couple hours learning to throw knives, and then in a couple days we'll come back to this. Whoever isn't fighting that day will practice with knives and guns. Are we clear?" I barked.

The initiates nodded. I stepped to the middle station and held the knives in my hand. I took steadying, deep breaths and brought the first knife back. In. Out. Let the knife fly.

It hit dead center.

"Make sure you're watching him," Tris says while I prepare the next knife. "Throwing knives isn't easy. One wrong move and you've just sent a knife into someone's head."

I prepped the next knife, and let it fly. One more.

I brought it back, and picked the spot I wanted to hit. Just above the other two. I threw it quickly and with precision. It hit exactly where I wanted it to go. I turned around and began to speak.

"Alright, pick a station and start—"

"That doesn't prove anything." The Candor boy, Brian says. Jesus, these Candors are going to get murdered by me one of these days. "You hit the middle of the target, not the harder parts, like the hands or the head."

Tris looked at me. "Alright, you want to see skill?" She started walking to the board.

She wasn't doing this again. I could barely do it the first time.

We had practiced tossing the knives to each other, just as a fun parlor trick, but I had always refused to let her practice throwing knives at me, and I refused to practice on her. I didn't want to hurt her. She pulled the knives out of the wall easily, and then waited for me to take me spot before sending one, two, all three knives back at me. I caught them easily by the handle and juggled them in my hands. Tris took her place in front of the target.

Brian laughed. "Hope you're ready to have that pretty little face ruined…oh wait. It's not pretty."

Tris just smiled. "Whatever you say, Brian. Four, let the knives fly."

Okay, I can do this. I can do this. Everyone is watching me.

"Next to her neck. Two inches of space." I say slowly.

I pull the knife back and focus. Tris' eyes are on me, steady and strong. I let out my breath and let the knife go spinning into the board. It hit exactly where I wanted it to. Tris' eyes were wide and alive with exhilaration. I tossed the second knife into my hand and gripped I tightly.

"Knife two goes right above her head. It'll take a little off the top. I hope you don't mind the hair cut." I joked half-heartedly and Tris laughed.

"Do your worst, Four."

I brought the knife back and let it go. Tris let out a small gasp. Crap, did I hurt her? Her hand went up to her head and pulled some hair out. Just like I said it would.

"Are you bleeding?" I said, trying to keep my breathing steady.

She smiled and shook her head. "Nope. Just a trim."

I laughed and took the last knife in my hand, pointing it the center of my head. I might as well have a little fun with this. "Then eyes on me."

Her eyes focused on me and in that moment, I knew I could do anything. We both knew exactly where the next knife was going. I tossed the knife between my hands and said, "Last knife will draw blood. On her ear. It'll barely graze it."

Tris sucked in a deep breath as I let my breath out, the knife spinning for her head. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Tris stepped away from the board, and touched her finger to her ear. Blood. She walked away from the board and straight to Brian who had murmured 'sexy' as she walked over to him.

In his fucking dreams.

"Now, if I wanted to be a bully," She said slowly, "I would make you go stand there while I threw knives at you. To prove that we have skill. But I'm not, and I'm going to trust that now you've learned something. I'm not wrong, am I?"

Brian shook his head quickly, eyes wide and scared.

Tris smiled and nodded. "Alright then. We're at an understanding." She turned to the other transfers and shouted. "Start throwing knives!"

We'll see who's going to speak up when we start to fight. These Candors are idiots. Maybe by the time the first round of rankings go up they'll learn to keep their mouths shut.

I don't hold out too much hope.

***What did you guys think? I'm hoping for an awesome response as opposed to the last chapter...but I love you guys! What's going to happen with Eric? With Jeanine? What are Tris and Tobias going to learn about when they start their official first day as leaders? Max will be taking them on a tour, and letting them in on ALL the secrets. And what the hell is going on with Sonya and Brian? Quentin and Wednesday? **

**All my love, always,**

**Rosaline***

**P.S. There was a rude comment posted that I will be taking down in reference to a name choice I made. I love hearing from you guys, but I would appreciate it if you could please keep your comments constructive versus attacking. I love hearing your feedback about my choices and I don't want that to stop, I would just ask that it is not hateful. **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Here's chapter 5! We're finally starting to get a taste of a little action...***

**Chapter 5**

**Tris POV**

The initiates were all throwing knives at the boards. Sonya kept calling Tobias over to help her, and then as soon as he walked away she would starting whining again. I wanted to punch her front teeth out. Her and her stupid long legs and tanned skin, long brunette hair, and her full, pink lips and sparkling eyes. I hated it all.

"Six, watch your head!" I heard Tobias shout frantically.

My first instinct was to drop to the ground and roll, my knees hitting the cement roughly, and my shoulder banging against the ground painfully. My shoulder was better, but not perfect. There was a sting on my head, but ignored it, looking over to Tobias.

He was storming over to Nick, another Candor transfer, fury evident in his eyes.

"What the hell was going through your head, punk?" He screamed, grabbing Nick by his collar and yanking him.

I stood up quickly rotating my shoulder to get it back into its place again. Nick was shaking with wide eyes.

"I…I'm sorry…" He stuttered.

Tobias grabbed one of his knives and held it to Nick's throat. "You're sorry? You nearly took off Six's head! How the hell did your weapon manage to go flying backwards, aimed for your instructor?"

Nick gulped, and I walked over to Tobias. "Four," I said calmly, but he was too far gone.

"You are holding and using _weapons _you idiot! Dangerous, sharp weapons! That could kill someone!" I saw a small trickle of blood start to stain Nick's neck.

"Th-The handle…" He continued to sputter, "It slipped, I brought it back and my hands, they were sweaty and it slipped! I didn't think—"

"That's right!" Four spat, pushing the blade harder into Nick's neck, pressing him up against his station.

"Four." I said more firmly. But he couldn't hear me

"You didn't think! And that's how people get hurt or killed, you imbecile!"

"Four! Stop it! You're hurting him! Look!" I shouted.

It seemed to knock Tobias out of his haze and the blade dropped out of his hand and clattered to the floor. Nick's hands immediately went to his neck, and they came away stained red. Tobias stepped back, breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" He said softly, coming over to me.

I pushed him away. "I'm _fine, _Four. I'm fine, and you freaked out and overreacted. Go take a walk and cool down."

He looked shocked that I was upset, but almost murdering an initiate because he screwed up and almost hurt me wasn't okay. We could talk about it once we had both cooled down. Tobias took a step back and stared between Nick and I, like he was trying to figure out what it was that had just happened, and then he shook his head and left the room slamming the door so hard the frame shook. I sighed heavily.

"Nick," I said after a moment, everyone standing silent and at attention. "What you did was stupid, careless, and irresponsible. I'll talk it over with Four, but you should be prepared to fail the weapons training portion of the physical element. That being said, I hope Four impressed upon you enough just now how important it is to be in control, thinking, and paying attention."

Nick nodded quickly.

"Okay, go the infirmary and get your neck checked out. I don't think you're going to die, but I want to make sure that you're okay." I tried to laugh a little. "At least now you have a battle scar…"

Nick ran out of the room swiftly, closing the door behind him solidly, but not nearly with as much force as Tobias had. Everyone stared at me, waiting to see what we were going to do next. I sighed and tried to get my wits together. Tobias had nearly killed Nick.

I shook my head and spoke. "Alright, let's get back to throwing. I hope you realize how careful you have to be. I'll be paying closer attention from here on out, but so should you. We'll finish with knife throwing and then break for dinner. Hopefully then Four will be calmed down enough for us to figure out what we're going to do next."

The transfers just stared at me, and I lost my remaining patience.

"Start throwing!"

That seemed to snap everyone to attention, and suddenly they were all going back to throwing. I walked up and down the row, watching people throw, correcting them where necessary. Fifteen minutes before I released them, Tobias came stalking back in, coming straight to me. I could see a few of the initiates falter in their throwing, but they quickly went back to what they were doing.

Tobias walked up to me and said in a low voice. "You need to go to the infirmary."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Says who?"

Tobias reached his hand up to my head, and when he brought it back, there was blood. "Please, for my peace of mind, go get some stitches. I can stay here until they're done."

I nodded and turned around, but then stopped. "This isn't over, Four. I'll meet you for dinner and then we'll talk."

Tobias' face sobered and he nodded. I left and jogged over to the infirmary. Now that He had pointed it out, my head had suddenly started to throb. I saw Natalie at the door and she got me in quickly. It was always good to make friends with the people providing you medical care. Especially in Dauntless. A doctor was in swiftly.

"Hey, Six." He said coming in and prepping the needle.

I smiled, looking at my hands. "Hey. Can you fix me up, doc?"

"You don't even want to know my name…ouch."

When I looked up I saw Will smiling, and ready with his little tray.

"Sorry Will." I said, bending my head down so that he could apply some anti-septic. "It's been a long day."

"Don't tell me it was a domestic dispute?" Will laughed. "I'd have to report that, you know."

I laughed lightly and shook my head before Will began stitching my head closed. "No, one of the Transfers lost their grip on a knife and I was too slow to duck. But I think Four did more damage to Nick than Nick actually did to me."

"I remember that kid coming in here. He was white as a sheet, and he had a nice gash on his neck. Don't tell me Four lost his cool."

I pressed my lips into a thin line a sucked in a sharp breath. "'Lost his cool' would be an understatement. He held a knife to his throat and proceeded to ream him out." I hissed. "Jesus, Will, that hurt!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He said, his whole being completely concentrated on sewing my head together again. "There, done. The stitches will fall out by themselves, and I'll check to make sure that it's healed properly in three weeks. You're free to go."

I smiled and headed for the door. "Thanks, Will. You're awesome."

He nodded and grinned. "Any time, Six. Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Let's try and keep Four out of here today? I don't need another injury because of something happening with training. He just loves you to pieces, you know?"

I could feel the pressure on my lip as I bit it a tried not to smile. "I know. I'll try to avoid sending him to the hospital. On my honor."

I left after that, wandering the Dauntless halls, trying to kill some time before the inevitable argument bound to break out between Tobias and I when I went to eat. Will's words echoed in my head, and I pulled my necklace out from my dress, letting the cool metal slide between my fingers.

"_He just loves you to pieces, you know?" _

I took the time, letting my body slide down one of the walls until I was sitting on the floor, to finally really look at my ring. Things had been so crazy the last couple of days that I hadn't had a chance to really take it in. I smiled and felt my eyes water. It was perfect, and so beautiful. So me. So him. So us.

And he had designed it himself. Because of course, nothing anyone else could buy would be good enough for me in his eyes. Because to Tobias, I was the world.

The band was silver, with intricate and delicate swirls, adorned with white and black diamonds. I couldn't imagine how long Tobias must have slaved over the design and each spiral of the ring. The diamond in the center was huge and it sparkled, even though it was black, and its setting twirled around it with white diamonds. I could feel the tears trickling down my face, and held my ring in my hand tightly.

Tobias loved me so much. He loved me so much and I couldn't understand why. I was crazy. I was messed up, diagnosed depressed and he never left. Never. Not through the screaming, the crying, the nightmares. And here I was angry at him for defending me.

I was a horrible person.

The tears came harder.

I wanted to hide our engagement, but he had to understand why I was doing this. I just wanted to be me, for just a little while longer. I wanted to be strong on my own without Tobias there intimidating everyone while he stood behind me. I needed to be my own person.

But I'm starting to realize that Tobias makes me stronger. That maybe I don't need to be my own person because when I'm with him I'm a better, stronger version of myself. Just a little while longer. I was sick of not being able to be open with everyone, with watching Sonya hit on Tobias like he wasn't taken.

Which he was.

I would start being openly flirty with Tobias and hopefully one of the initiates would catch on soon.

I wiped the tears from my face and stood bringing my shoulders up tall and proud. I walked confidently to the dining hall and saw Tobias sitting at a back table by himself, away from our friends. He was kind enough to know that the conversation we needed to have was not going to happen with our friends. And he had a plate for me. There was even a slice of Dauntless cake. I made my way over to him and sat down next to him. He looked up and smiled.

"How's your head?" He said softly.

I shrugged and bent my head so that he could see my stitches. "Three stitches. Will wants to check them out again in three weeks."

"Sounds good." We ate in silence for a moment before Tobias spoke again. "I'm sorry, you know? For overreacting like that. I won't apologize for making sure Nick knew how stupid, and reckless, and completely irresponsible he was being, but I will apologize for how far I took it. It wasn't right. But I just…my heart stopped when I saw that knife flying for your head Tris. I don't know what I would do if you got killed…if, if you died. I saw red. These initiates can take shots at me for days, but one shot at you and I don't know what to do."

I set my fork down and looked at Tobias, whose eyes were pleading and desperate. I really scared him today. Whether it was from the knife throwing, or from my reaction afterwards, he was terrified. And I knew that part of that was my fault.

"Tobias, I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that the way you acted didn't upset me. We're leaders now, we need to have good heads on our shoulders, and harming the Transfers isn't right." I paused. "That's the way Eric lead, and I don't want that to happen ever again."

"Tris—"

"I wasn't finished." I said, cutting him off. "That being said, I love you. And…I think it took me a little while to figure out just how much you love me. You were protecting me today. I've never had someone do that for me, not really.

The way that you're looking at me, like you're scared I'm going to leave you, or, or call it quits or something…that horrifies me, Tobias. It horrifies me because that means I'm not doing my job right. I haven't given you enough confidence to believe that we can work through our problems and you not be scared that I'll leave you. I never want you to feel that way again. Right here, right now, I am promising you that come rain or shine, fire, hailstorm, I'll be here. Through every fight, and every great moment, I'll be here.

Tobias smiled and opened his mouth again. "Bee, I—"

I laughed. "Would you let me finish?" Tobias shut his mouth and nodded. "Thank you. You know, I used to think that when people fell in love, they just landed where they landed, and had no choice in the matter afterwards. But that's not true of this, now.

Tobias, I fell in love you. I don't just stay with you by default, as if there aren't any other options available to me. I stay with you because I choose to. Every day that I wake up, every day that we fight or lie to each other or disappoint each other. I choose you over and over again, and you choose me."

Tobias smiled and reached for my hand underneath the table and squeezing it. "I choose you."

I smiled and brought our intertwined hands to the top of the table, slowly unwinding our fingers and going back to eating. Tobias kept staring at me, and it made me laugh. I felt like I was being scrutinized. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. You're beautiful, you know that? And really smart."

I laughed a little. "Careful, your Candor is showing. That's awfully presumptuous of you."

That sent Tobias and into a loud and boisterous fit of laughter, but he managed to choke out between laughs, "You still don't know what that means…"

Tobias and I were able to get ourselves together enough to be able to breathe again and eat, I turned towards him and became serious.

"Tobias, what do you want to do about training today? We were supposed to reconvene to teach the transfers how to fight, but now Nick can't be there because of his neck."

Tobias shrugged. "We continue as planned. The world doesn't stop for one person Tris, we have to keep pushing through training. If we get behind that gives the Dauntless-born one more leg up."

I nodded. "Okay."

I turned to eat again, and then Max came walking up. Tobias and I looked at each other and smiled.

"What's up Max?" Tobias said, shoving a piece of Dauntless cake into his mouth. I rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh.

Max smiled. "Ten, tomorrow I want you to hand your initiates over to Christina and Uriah for the day, they'll be doing their first rounds of fighting, so one can observe the Dauntless-born and the other can observe the transfers. I need you with me tomorrow."

"What do you need us for?"

"I'm going to be giving you the grand tour tomorrow. Letting you all in on the secrets that most Dauntless don't get to know." He said, wiping the back of his neck. He was nervous.

Tobias beat me to the punch. "Why are you so nervous, Max?"

He shrugged and started backing away. "I'll see you tomorrow, seven sharp, by the trains."

We didn't even get a chance to say goodbye before Max was gone amongst the other Dauntless, lost to the crowd. Why would Max be so nervous?

"I don't like this, Tobias."

Tobias shook his head. "I don't either, but we have to go. I remember when Eric got his 'tour'. He came back white as a ghost, but claiming to know everything. More than any of us could ever imagine."

My breath shook a little as I released it. "I really don't like this."

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow if there's anything to be scared of."

***What did you guys think? What are Four and Six going to find out about tomorrow? Next chapter will be fight training, and as well as their tour! And FourTris46, I don't want you to be scared to review! Don't worry about it! I just want to make sure everyone is being respectful of the authors and reviewers here! I've seen some really awful things be said, and I would rather point it out now so everyone can think about what they're saying and how it might be interpreted. But I love you, I swear! And I hope I still get to hear from you! **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

**All my love, Always,  
Rosaline!***


	6. Chapter 6

***So...I slightly fibbed. On accident. Enjoy the new chapter!***

**C****hapter 6**

**Tobias POV**

"Alright, kiddies!" I shouted that night, rubbing my hands together. "Let's learn to fight."

Tris was standing next to me, now in leather high-waisted shorts and a black tank top. She had pulled her hair back into a pony tail, so that she would be prepared to fight. She grinned just the slightest bit maliciously at Sonya and the rest of the initiates. Tris was so ready for this and it made me feel amazing. Tris raised her eyebrows and cracked her knuckles in front of her to be just a little bit more menacing.

"I'm going to show you some basic blocks, punches, and kicks." I said, stepping up to a bag. "And then we'll set you guys to practicing. Six and I will be walking around and observing, correcting where necessary."

I demonstrated on the bag some moves and then turned to the initiates and nodded, signaling them to find a bag and start practicing. Tris and I began to walk up and down the rows of bags. I looked over and saw Tris correcting Wednesday's stance, and saying something to her. Seconds later, Wednesday was using her elbows and knees more. She must've told her about using the more forceful parts of her body in a fight.

I looked around at the guys practicing. Brian was tall, bulkier, he would be using his strength versus his speed when he fought tomorrow. Nick was small, agile. His strength would come in his speed. When I looked over at Quentin, he was having problems getting the bag to move. He was about my height. Lanky, for now. I made my way over to him.

"Having some problems, Q?" I said from behind him, causing him to jump.

His eyes were the size of saucers. "Y-yeah…I mean, no. I mean—"

"For now, use your knees and elbows. They're the strongest parts of you right now. Make sure your stance is good, solid, okay?"

Quentin nodded. "Th-thanks. Please don't…"

"You're not being graded today. It'll be using the skills you work on today, tomorrow that will matter, got it?" Quentin was silent. HE was obviously scared of me. "Oh, and just for the record, there's a weight room in the Pit that you should use. I wasn't born with the muscle I have now. It took time, dedication, and hard work. I started out like you, but I was number one. So was Six, and look at her. She's like a bird, but she made it _work. _You can too."

"Okay."

I nodded curtly, keeping my lips in a thin line. "Get back to work."

I started walking around again and saw Sonya standing glaring at Tris as she tried to help her.

"What the hell do you know about fighting?" She said, sneering at Tris. Jesus Christ, I was going to strangle her. Tris was obviously trying to keep her short temper in check.

"I was first in my class, Sonya, you would do well to listen—"

"Maybe I don't want to listen to someone tell my how to fight that's has the size and strength of a mouse." Sonya rolled her eyes. "And looks like one."

Tris let a slow hiss out of her nostrils. "I still know more than you do about fighting, and—"

"Actually, probably not. My parents and my big brother taught me how to fight. My family was very interested in learning about fighting in Erudite. That's why my dad was head of Erudite defense and worked so closely with the Dauntless."

Tris rolled her eyes. "Of course they were."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She spat, her stance getting more defensive. This wasn't going to go well, I could tell. I began to make my way over to them.

"Learning about fighting in a book and actually doing it is much different Sonya! I've had—"

"Then fight me! Fight me and we'll see who is really better!" She shouted. Mother of God, this girl was going to get murdered by Tris.

"Sonya, that isn't necessary. Just go back to practicing." I said sharply, trying to end the conflict.

"No." Tris said, staring Sonya down. "If she needs proof, I can give her proof." Tris grabbed Sonya by the arm roughly and started pulling her for the ring. "If she's so great at fighting she won't have any problems taking down little, old, mousy me. Right Sonya?"

Sonya nodded. Everyone followed the two to the ring, where Sonya and Tris were taking their places. This was going to be bad. So bad. This wasn't happening.

"Six, get out of the ring, and let her go back to—"

Sonya yapped at me, "Call it, Four."

"Okay," I said, angry now, this chick is really starting to piss me off. "First of all you're an initiate, don't confuse that. You can't tell me what to do and second—"

"Four, call it!" Tris shouted, glaring at Sonya.

I wasn't stopping this. I sighed, maybe this way Sonya would finally learn a lesson. I raised my hand in the air and said in defeat, "Start fighting."

Tris stepped forward slightly, waiting for Sonya to make the first move. She didn't have to wait long. Sonya came running at her, and Tris used her elbow to hit Sonya right in the nose with a loud smack and crack. To give Sonya credit I thought she would scream in pain but instead she just fell to the mat and screamed at Tris.

"Bitch!"

Tris just shrugged and stood over Sonya. "Takes one to know one, honey. You about done?"

Sonya hissed and grabbed Tris' leg, twisting her and yanking her to the ground. Tris let out a yelp as her bad shoulder hit the mat hard. Will had explained to Tris and I early on that between the gun shot and dislocation of her shoulder, it would never be one hundred percent again. We had worked tirelessly for months on developing ways for Tris to work through her weakness. I just hoped it didn't all fly out the window now.

Tris rolled as Sonya's foot came down hard to the mat where Tris' ribs had just been. Tris lifter herself up and swung her foot around to make solid contact with Sonya's back. The pain showed visibly on her face as Tris' foot made contact as she flew forward. Tris lunged and managed to get her arms around Sonya's waist, lifting and throwing her small body down onto the mat, Sonya finally letting a yelp out as she wiped the blood from her nose.

Tris turned around to face all of us, grinning. "Elbows, knees. All good tactics. But when you—" Tris let out a blood curdling scream as Sonya grabbed her shoulder and yanked, using her leg to knock Tris' knees out from under her and send her crashing to the ground. It took everything in me not to jump up there and kill Sonya myself as Tris writhed in pain. Sonya brought her foot down on Tris' shoulder hard and she screamed again.

"God _dammit!" _Tris screamed, tears leaking out. She gritted her teeth and finally looked up at Sonya who was ready to deliver the final blow.

Tris quickly yanked Sonya by her feet and made her body land hard on the floor. Tris rolled onto Sonya's body and used her knees to ram into her rib cage, before locking Sonya into place so that Tris could use her good fist to pummel Sonya's face while she used her forearm to crush Sonya's windpipe.

It was terrifying, I hadn't seen Tris like this since her fight with Molly. The initiates were frozen in fear, obviously Tris had made her point. I ran up to the mat and pulled her off of Sonya. It wasn't her fault really, if you pushed Tris' buttons just right she went into full on offensive because of the attempted attack on her life last year.

Christina and Uriah came in grinning and laughing.

"Guys," Christina said, making her way to the mat, "Do you want to—"

"I need you guys to stay here. I need to get Six and Sonya to the infirmary."

Uriah took in the scene around us and his face went completely slack. "What the hell happened here?"

"Sonya pushed the wrong buttons and we had a Molly situation."

Christina gasped a little. "Oh my god, Tris…"

"Shut up." Tris hissed, holding her arm to her chest so that her shoulder hurt a little less. "She screwed up my shoulder again. I couldn't…Four, I, I'm sorry…I can't believe I lost it like that."

I sighed and brought Tris close to my chest. "Don't worry about. You were in control for most of it, Sonya couldn't have known. Can you walk by yourself?"

Tris nodded and I walked over to Sonya lifting her up easily. "Okay, we'll go to the infirmary. Chris, Uriah, keep these guys for an extra half hour and then they can go. Also, I need you to observe round one tomorrow for us. Max is taking us on a tour, and giving some information we apparently need to know."

Uriah nodded. "Sounds good." As we walked away, I could hear Uriah shout, "You heard the man! Get back to the bags!"

Tris seemed in a world of her own, and I knew it was best, at least for the moment to just let her thaw out a little. Sonya was on the verge of passing out, her face bruised and bloody. My original plan was to let Wednesday sit out of fighting tomorrow, but now it would have to be Sonya. And she wouldn't get to practice shooting or throwing knives tomorrow. She would be behind.

We arrived at the infirmary, and immediately a nurse rushed out and took Sonya from me and back to a room, shouting for a doctor. At a minimum, they would have to set her nose. Tris and I filled out some papers and sat down to wait for a doctor. Her shoulder needed to be looked at, but it wasn't quite as dire as other people's situations. Tris sighed.

"This shoulder gives me so many problems."

I nodded a little as Will came out, his eyebrows raised, beckoning us back. "I'll say. One wrong move and you're ready to murder someone."

Will laughed a little. "That explains the girl they're currently stitching up in 5. Six, you really did a number on her. What'd she do to you?"

Tris hissed and her eyes narrowed. "She wanted to fight, and she pushed every last button I had available. I tried to go easy on her, but when she yanked me to the floor with my bad shoulder and stomped on it, I lost it."

Will sighed and turned on his heel. "Let's get you an X-ray. If she stomped we might need to do surgery."

"Will…"

"What do you me to say, Six?" Will said exasperated. "She stomped on your bad shoulder. I'll do an X-ray and a CAT scan to make sure there isn't anything wrong that can't be solved by my simply popping back into place. I told you to be careful."

I groaned. "She was being careful, Will. We worked tirelessly for her to find ways to avoid her shoulder, and how to work through it, but Sonya caught Tris so off-guard she didn't even have an opportunity."

Will nodded. "I'm sure. Here, put this on. Four, can you wait outside? This should only take a half hour. There isn't anyone using the machines tonight so they'll go fast."

I just nodded and let Will take Tris behind the double doors that led to the X-ray and CAT scan machines. I sat and waited for forty five minutes before Will came out again.

"They're prepping her for surgery now, Four. I don't know how long it's going to take?"

I could feel my heart rate speed up and my eyebrows furrow. "What's happening?"

"Well, this Sonya girl managed to dislocate Tris shoulder when she grabbed her and yanked her to the ground. And, based off the X-ray and CAT scans, when her shoulder got stomped on, Sonya managed to severely displace her shoulder. Her collar bone is fractured as is her shoulder blade. Then there's the issue of the bones sticking in unnatural places that can cause severe internal bleeding. Marlene is getting her prepped, and I called one of the orthopedic surgeons and they're coming in now to do the surgery. It's going to take a couple hours, but there shouldn't be any problems, okay?"

I was silent for a few minutes as Will just stared at me. "…So this is supposed to make me feel better?"

"I just deal in facts, Four. At least it's an easy, safe, fix. I would do the surgery myself if we didn't have such a talented orthopedic surgeon on call. It's about as much as I can do to set your mind at ease. If you want company, I know Christina was just planning on relaxing after training today, so you can go get her."

With that, Will walked away, leaving me completely bewildered. I knew, rationally, that Tris was going to be okay. But after Tris' first surgery on her shoulder, we had always just assumed that even if it slowed her down, she would be able to push through it. But the fact of the matter was that we learned an important lesson today—you can't prepare for surprise attacks like that. You just can't.

I considered getting Christina to kill some time while I waited for Tris to come out of surgery, but I couldn't make myself leave and risk possibly missing something. Doctors went back and forth. Marlene came out at one point, and shot me a reassuring smile. I did my best to return it. At ten o'clock, a doctor came out and called my name.

"This is he." I said, standing and going to shake his hand. "What can you tell me?"

"The surgery went perfectly. Her shoulder has some pins in it, and it's stitched and stapled up. We got all of the internal bleeding, and currently her arm is in a sling. I want her to come back in to see me in two weeks, to see how her shoulder is healing. And then in a month we can start physical therapy again, and I can remove the remaining staples. Make sure you keep the wound clean and change her bandages every four hours. She's waking up right now, but Six should be good to go tomorrow morning. I'll prescribe her some pain meds that can be taken with her anti-depressants. Sound good?"

I nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "That sounds amazing. Can I go in and see her?"

He smiled. "Of course. You can't stay long because she needs to get a good night's rest, but you can go in and say hello."

"Oh, and one more thing." I said. "How early can you have Six out tomorrow?"

He seemed to think about this, and then shrugged. "Eight o' clock maybe? That's assuming she does fine overnight, why?"

"Max wants to see us tomorrow, and he asked us to meet him by the trains at seven."

"I will…I'll give him a call now, and let him know what's going on as of now, and I'll let you know what he says. But I definitely can't release her until at least eight tomorrow."

"Will Six be okay to jump onto trains tomorrow?"

"I don't think so." He said. "She would need to use her good shoulder, so someone would have to pull her up without displacing or irritating her injured shoulder."

"Okay thank you." I said, shaking the doctor's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a nice night."

I watched the doctor as he walked away before heading to Tris' room, number 4. It made me smile. I stepped in quietly and saw Tris look over at me with half-lidded eyes.

"Hey Toby…." She murmured, smiling.

I smiled a little and shut the door quietly before walking over to her. "Hey, Bee. You need to stop ending up here. They know us by name now."

She giggled and her head rolled a little to the side. "You're so silly, Toby. We're leaders, and we're awesome! Of course they know us. But I suppose I can try to stop getting hurt like this. I'm sick of this icky sling."

I laughed a little and kissed Tris' forehead. "If the sling is enough motivation for you to stop winding up here, I'll take it." I paused and squeezed her good hand. "I can't stay long. Just long enough to say goodnight, okay?"

"I don't want you to go Toby…"

"I don't either, but the doctors told me that visiting hours were over. But I'll be back at seven sharp tomorrow, okay?"

Tris nodded, her eyes closing. "Okeedokee, Toby…I'm tired of pretending, Toby…"

I tried my best not to grin and laugh. "I know, I am too. But we can talk about it more tomorrow, Bee." I kissed Tris' lips lightly, and stood. "Goodnight, Bee. I love you."

She looked at me and grinned a big smile. "Goodnight Toby! I love you!"

I just laughed and left the room, closing the door behind me quietly. I went back to our apartment and went straight to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. The bed felt really weird without Tris here. The first couple weeks I moved in, I was okay without Tris, but that was because I hadn't experienced how nice it was to actually have someone to go to bed with. I could smell Tris' scent on her side, but it just wasn't the same as having her here. I fell into a fitful sleep.

***So I decided that this chapter would be REALLY REALLY REALLY long if I put the tour in as well, and I wanted Tris' thoughts throughout. So I PROMISE that the tour will be in the next chapter. Also, for chapter 8, I have a special surprise planned. A slight deviation. What might it be? It's anyone's guess ;) but I think you guys will really like it! How are our feelings for Sonya right now? Quentin? Wednesday? What are you eager to see? Also, I have a slightly more developed plan for Tris and Tobias' engagement...sort of. Well, we're GETTING there! haha.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! OH my GOD we're almost at one hundred follows and reviews after only six chapters! I'm crying with happiness!**

**All my love, Always,**

**Rosaline :) ***


	7. Chapter 7

***So there's a REALLY good explanation for my waiting until today to update. I was moving out of school, and I didn't have WiFi. BUT. I'm home now! I have WiFi, and as a repentance gift, I am updating not ONE, not TWO, but THREE-Count em THREE chapters today! Enjoy!***

**Chapter 7**

**Tris POV**

When Tobias showed up the next morning, at seven on the dot, the orthopedic doctor was driving me up a wall with all his questions. Yes, I felt fine. Six on the pain scale in my shoulder. No, I haven't received pain medication since ten o' clock last night. Yes, I'm ready to go the _hell home_!

"Six, please take these—"

"I swear to God, Mar, if you shove anything else in my face, you won't _have _a hand." I spat at her, snatching the pills from her and downing them quickly, but not before throwing the stupid paper cup at her.

She flinched, but nodded, grabbing the cup off the ground and running out. Tobias laughed at the sight and kissed my hair. "Ready to go home?"

"Get me _out _of here, Four." The ortho was prodding my shoulder and only Tobias' quick reflexes stopped my fist from going into his pretty little face. "That hurts! What the hell are you doing to me? You just I was clear to go home!"

He sighed heavily and nodded. "Yes, I suppose I did. Your wound looks fine." He handed Tobias a bag, which I assumed was gauze, tape, and disinfectant for my shoulder. "Make sure you change this every four hours or as necessary. If it's bleeding too much or—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said, pushing Tobias away so I could get up and start hobbling for my clothes. "Just sign the papers. We've been read the riot act before. I have things to do."

The doctor looked at Tobias and blinked. "Is she always like this?"

Tobias laughed a little and came over to me, helping me finish pulling my pants up. "She's a transfer from Abnegation. She hates being coddled."

He nodded and signed the papers, handing them and a prescription to Tobias. "Just make sure she isn't completely reckless. Six, you are still wounded and healing."

I nodded and he left. I sighed and Tobias helped me finish dressing myself, with minimal pain. I was back in my outfit from the previous night, but I didn't mind. We were supposed to be going on the tour today, and that would require jumping onto a train. Which reminded me.

"Tobias, how are you going to get me on the train? This is my predominant arm."

He smiled and kissed me. "Good morning to you too. Eat a muffin, we need to hurry to go meet Max."

I groaned but began downing the muffin speaking through a full mouth as Tobias ushered me out of the hospital. "Twain, Tobias."

He suppressed a snort for which I smacked him with my good arm. "I'm going to jump on, and then when you jump on, I'm going to catch you so that you don't need to use your shoulder."

We continued at a brisk pace to the train platform where Max was waiting, looking at us disapprovingly.

"Never. Again. Six."

I nodded quickly. "Understood."

He let out a breath and then smiled. "The next train will be here in five minutes. Get ready."

I could hear the familiar blow of the train horn as the train came speeding towards us. Tobias shot me a smile, and then jumped onto the train, holding out his arms for me. Running with one arm was a pain, but I did it and managed to get enough air and distance in my jump for Tobias to get his arms around my waist firmly and pull me in safely. I couldn't help the racing in my heart when our faces came inches apart from each other. Tobias was about to close the distance when Max interrupted.

"We have a long day, guys. Come on, it's time to start."

First, we passed Abnegation. Max told us that we missed our meeting with Marcus, but basically Dauntless kept the leaders there safe. We also guarded the factionless that lived near Abnegation and kept them safe from the factionless. We took no part in the relief effort. Max made sure we were both clear on that.

Then we came upon the Candor faction. We all jumped out of the train, and made our way to their headquarters. It was odd how we practically blended in with Candor, who were in black and white. We reached the office where their leaders worked, and were shown in swiftly and efficiently, in the Candor way. At three desks, arranged in a half circle sat their three leaders, who all held the same amount of power amongst each other. I wondered where their judge resided.

"Why hello there Max. Looking a little tired today, aren't we?" The one in the center said.

Max smiled tightly and nodded. "Always the honest one you are, Vera."

Her straight face never faltered. "Of course, Max. There is no reason in lying."

"Okay," Max said, turning to Tobias and I. "Vera, Emmett, Sade, these are our new leaders. Four, and Six. They were both the top of their initiation class."

All three, two women and the man, nodded curtly and continued looking at us.

"It's nice to meet you," I said. "I look forward to working with you."

Sade turned back to Max and began speaking, "Max, did you get our message?"

"No, what's going on?"

"Jeanine's trial." Emmett said. "The guards you have now, there are problems."

"What's the issue?" Tobias interrupted. Emmett turned his eyes to Tobias, as if measuring him up.

He must have decided that we could be trusted, because when he spoke again, he directed it at Tobias and I. "Both of you, come with me. We can see what kind of leaders you will be. Sade, come. Vera has things to discuss with Max anyway."

Max looked ready to retort, but the look Emmett gave him silenced Max. Tobias and I followed Emmett out of the room and we began twisting and turning through hallways. Emmett was definitely more intimidating once he stood. He was tall, and big. Muscly. His dark hair was cut down to a buzz and his eyes were hard.

Sade's face was more serene, and calm. She had long dark hair and warm green eyes, to go with her lanky and twig-like arms and legs. We continued to walk in silence until we reached a tall metal door with a lock on it. Emmett pulled a key out of his shirt and let us in. There was a long metal table and four chairs. Two on each side. I gave Tobias a panicked look and he met my scared eyes with a steady calm gaze that calmed me.

Emmett gestured for the table and we all sat.

"The last person that came through here was that mad man Eric." Emmett said after a moment.

I was in momentary shock. "You…you knew he was crazy?"

Sade shook her head. "We had a feeling. The things that he was hoping to do within Dauntless and have spread through the factions…we didn't agree. And while our other leader, Vera, thought his ideas were too extreme, she did agree with the basis of his thoughts."

Tobias spoke next. "And what were the basis of his thoughts?"

Emmett's face turned grave. "All Divergent must die." He must have seen my face go pale because I could definitely feel it, and see his expression change. "Whatever Max tells you today, know this. You two aren't alone. There are more Divergent out there, and further, there are more of us on your side."

"We want to integrate the Divergent into our society. To show everyone that they're not evil, or wrong. But we need help to fight them. Talk to Johanna in Amity. She knows what's going on, but she needs pushing. We need to begin a slow reversal of the idea that Divergence is wrong."

I could feel my breaths coming in spurts and stops. "H-how do you know—"

"We're allowed a lot of freedom with the information that we feel we need to know. Vera has no idea that we looked into anything regarding you or Four, but Sade and I needed to know if you would be with us, or against us."

There was a knock at the door that made me shoot nearly three feet into the air. Tobias put his hand on my thigh to calm me down as Sade stood to answer the door.

"Hello, Max. How can we help you?"

I could hear Max's low voice as he spoke to Sade. "I need to get them to Erudite. I was hoping to let them see—"

"Isolation. No one is allowed in or out, and you're not allowed to talk about it."

"I thought Candor was all about freedom of information."

"There's a difference between freedom of information, and the truth." Sade turned around and smiled at me. "Four, Six, it's time for you to leave us. I sincerely hope you can visit us again soon."

I thought that she shot me a secret look, but quite frankly my brain was too frazzled to be able to tell the difference. If Tobias hadn't wrapped his fingers around my arm to help me stand, I'm not sure that I would have. There was too much to process.

We left the Candor's faction quickly, Max muttering something about how Emmett and Sade were radicals. I think Tobias agreed with him. But that could have just been to ease Max's suspicions that we might side with them. Were we siding with them?

I could only vaguely remember our trip to Erudite, where we met with Caleb, who refused to make eye contact with me as he led us quickly and efficiently throughout the Erudite labs and offices. Dauntless oversaw the work that the Erudite did here. They were currently modifying some sort of death serum that sent a shiver through my spine. Caleb visibly stiffened when he said that it was being developed for possible use on Jeanine.

It only showed how far Caleb had come since his Abnegation days.

It was then that we were ushered to the Amity farms. The cool air, and the lush green pastures. One could lose themselves here. Unless they were a Dauntless. There was too much misty eyed peace. Tree-huggers. I thought about punching more than one of them. We were not ushered, but accompanied with to Johanna's office. She was sitting bent over some papers as she worked diligently.

She smiled when she looked up and immediately spoke to Max. "Max, would you please be a dear and go with John here to the fence? We've been having a couple issues with some of our fences workers. I understand that they're generally the bottom of your initiate classes, but really I ask that you stress how important it is to be polite and kind to my Amity friends."

Max nodded and said. "Of course, Johanna. Could you please just debrief Four and Six here on Dauntless' role in the Amity faction? And just how important that is?"

Johanna smiled. "Of course. Now go, shoo. The longer you mingle here, the longer you have to stay, and you know how much you dislike that."

Max laughed and left, closing the door behind him, Johanna's face turning serious immediately.

"You've spoke with Sade and Emmett already, I presume? And you've seen the state of Erudite, Dauntless, and Abnegation?"

I nodded. "Yes, but I'm still so confused—"

"After you leave here, Max will show you one more thing. My question to you is this: Have you noticed that your Dauntless guards face the fence inward? As if they're trying to keep people in?"

"But things work fine here, Johanna." I choked out.

She shook her head. "You and I both know that's not true."

Max came back a few minutes later, telling Johanna that the problem had been dealt with. He took us away from the Amity farms and back to Dauntless. Tobias and I were about to leave and go back to our apartment when Max informed us there was still business to attend to. He led us through the compound and to a room I had never seen before. Based on the look on Tobias' face, neither had he.

We sat in a small row of seats as Max fired up a projector which began whirring to life. Max came and sat by us, back straight and at attention. He almost seemed nervous himself. Finally, a woman's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello," She said. "My name is Amanda Ritter. In this file I will tell you only what you need to know. I am the leader in an organization fighting for justice and peace. This fight has become increasingly more important—and consequently more impossible—in the last few decades."

There are horrifying images flashing across the screen that make me break out in a sweat. Almost too fast for me to catch them, but just slow enough for me to have them burned forever into my mind. A man on his knees with a gun pressed to his forehead. The woman pointing it at him, her face emotionless. A child hanging by his neck from a telephone wire. A hole in the ground the size of house, full of bodies. The images begin to blur and all I see are blood, bone, death and cruelty. Empty faces, soulless eyes, terrified eyes. Just as I am ready to run away and scream, to beg Max to end this, the woman's face appears again.

"You do not remember any of that. But if you are thinking that these are the actions of a terrorist group, or a tyrannical government regime, you are only partially correct. Half the people in those pictures, committing those terrible acts, were your neighbors. Your friends. Your coworkers. The battle we are fighting is not against a particular group—but human nature itself. Or at least what it has become."

This is what Jeanine was willing to murder hundreds upon thousands for. To keep the population blissfully ignorant and inside the fence. Safe. I can almost understand where she is coming from.

"That is why you are so important. Our struggle against violence and cruelty is only treating the symptoms of a disease, not curing it. You are the cure."

What…cure? I reached over and gripped Tobias' hand tightly. IT was the only thing keeping me grounded to Earth.

"In order to keep you safe, we devised a way for you to be separated from us. From our water supply. Our technology. Our societal structure. We have formed your society in a particular way in the hope that you will rediscover the moral sense most of us have lost. Over time, we hope that you will change as most of us cannot.

"The reason I am leaving this footage for you is so that you will know when it's time to help us. You will know that it is time when there are many among you whose minds appear to be more flexible than other. The name you will give those people are Divergent. Once they become abundant among you, your leaders should give the command for Amity to unlock the gate forever, so that you may emerge from your isolation.

This is what my parents wanted: to take what we had learned. What they had spent years impressing upon Caleb and I, and use it to help others. Abnegation to the end.

"The information in this video is to be restricted to those in government only. You are to be a clean slate. But do not forget us." She smiles a little.

"I'm about to join your number. Like the rest of you, I will voluntarily forget my name, my family and my home. I will take on a new identity, with false memories, and a false history. But so that you know that the information I have provided you with is accurate, I will tell you the name I am about to take as my own."

I'm sweating. I can feel my palm slipping through Tobias' hand as I hold my breath.

"Edith Prior." She says warmly. "And there is much I am happy to forget."

The video stopped, and I could faintly hear the slapping of the end of the tape on the projector as the screen glowed blue. I think Max said something to Tobias and I but all I could feel was the bile rising in my throat as I leapt up and ran away from that room, stopping only to puke and cry in some abandoned hallway. I had to run away from Max. From that video.

From my mother.

***Thoughts?***


	8. Chapter 8

***This was my surprise! A chapter from Quentin's POV! A lot of you are calling him 'meh', which I mean is understandable, but hopefully this will turn the tides a little***

**Chapter 8**

**Quentin POV**

Every day that I spent in Dauntless was simultaneously exhilarating and terrifying. Abnegation was too calm for me. But I wasn't expecting my test results.

Amity.

Candor.

Dauntless.

I mean, my mom always told me that I couldn't lie to save my life. Not that I ever really tried to. Although the battling of the Amity and Dauntless confused me a lot. Maybe that's why I wasn't doing well here in my first days of Dauntless. I had the Amity in me that wanted peace. Kindness.

But I wanted to fight for that peace.

Divergent. That was what the lady in the testing room had told me. She had told me that I couldn't ever tell anyone and that if someone asked and I was forced to tell, to say Abnegation. I knew that Candor was out right away—they were mean, and I felt unnecessarily honest most of the time, and I just thought that the Amity were too calm. I wanted to do things, be things, be _someone. _

I am so tired of being no one.

Of being meh.

I lied tossing and turning on my cot, letting Four's words bang around in my already jumbled head. He says it's there in me. That I could be strong, but that I have to work for it. So then why aren't I? I looked around and saw everyone fast asleep, and looked next me, Wednesday sleeping so peacefully on her small cot.

Her hair was a beautiful strawberry blonde that fell in a straight waterfall to her waist, it matched her personality. Sweet, with just a touch of fire. She had a small, sloping nose, dotted with freckles, and these perfect pink lips. Her body was lean, but curvy. But my favorite part was her eyes. They were fire. They were love. They were sweetness. Perfect forest green orbs that sparkle whenever she smiles. Her laughter was light and tinkling, and it filled me with joy.

Lying there, taking her in, I made a promise.

I wouldn't just make it through Dauntless for myself, but I'd make it through Dauntless for her. For Wednesday.

I got out of bed and changed into shorts and a wife-beater quietly before slipping out of the dorm and jogging, yes jogging, not walking, to the Pit where the gym that Four had told me about was. It was late, and there was a giant guy standing at the desk, staring down at me. He barked a laugh.

"Q?"

I stopped short and almost left right there. "How—"

He smiled and came out from behind the desk. "Four told me that you would probably be dropping by. Name's Carson. I work here and at the jeweler. Let's get you ripped."

"Ripped?"

Carson chortled from deep in his belly and led us to what looked like some sort of weight lifting thing. "Ripped is getting fit. But not just getting fit. Getting guns like these babies." Carson lifted his arms and kissed both of them. This guy was _weird. _

"If you can get me to the top of my class, then okay. Let's get me ripped?" I tried the word on my tongue and it felt foreign and strange.

Carson continued to laugh but nodded. He ran to the back and came back with some sickly green looking liquid, and told me to drink up. I lifted it to my lips hesitantly and it tasted disgusting, I coughed and almost spit it out.

"Hey now!" He shouted. "That's going to help you build muscle _fast. _And kid, you need muscle. So drink. Up. And like it, because you'll be drinking these and these alone until initiation is over."

I tried to resist my eye roll as I quickly downed the rest of the drink. Carson grinned and gave me instructions to start lifting the fifteen pound weights while he made me another drink. We worked tirelessly through the night and at some point when I nearly fell off the treadmill from exhaustion, Carson sent me to bed and gave me instructions to show up again tomorrow might, only earlier.

When my body hit the bed that night…or morning…okay, it depended on what way you looked at it, but as soon as my body hit the mattress I was out cold.

I hadn't slept that well in _years. _

"Quentin." I heard a far away voice call to me. "Quentin, wake up!"

I think I weakly batted away someone's hand and rolled over before my face was smacked hard with a pillow.

"Ow!" I shouted, sitting up straight. "That hurt!"

Wednesday smiled, her hands on her hips. "But it got you up, didn't it?"

I groaned as I tried to stand and felt every muscle in my body scream out in protest. "Gee, thanks, Wednesday."

Her eyes suddenly went warm and concerned as she looked me up and down. "What were you doing last night, anyway? Your clothes are all smelly and gross, and you look like you're ready to pass out."

I shrugged as I grabbed clothes to change into. "If I recall correctly I got my ass handed to me yesterday when Landon beat me to a pulp. I'm absolutely pathetic. Even you didn't lose as bad as I did. I'm going to be the first to go."

"Hey," She said softly. "It'll be okay. It's just going to take you more time to get good. But I swear—"

"I'm 'meh', Wednesday!" I shouted at her, watching her flinch in surprise. "I'm easy pickings, and I want to be the best! I know I can be the best…" I sighed. "I just want to be anything but a Stiff anymore. A wallflower."

"Then don't be, Q." She spoke with an edge. "I mean seriously, it's right there in you, I know it is, I just want you to be able to see it in yourself."

"I'm trying, I swear." I went into the bathroom and changed quickly. When I came out, I grabbed one of the packets Carson gave me for my green drink and began mixing it.

Wednesday's face went sour as she looked funny at my drink. "What _is _that?"

"I don't know. But apparently it's going to help me build muscle. Which you and I both know I desperately need."

"See? You've got the drive to be good." Wednesday smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back at her, she reached for my hand and I didn't refuse as we walked and laughed together, our hands swinging back and forth as we got to the training room, where Four was waiting for us. Six was nowhere to be seen.

"Now that everyone is here," Four said sharply, giving Wednesday and I a hard look, "We can begin. Chris and Uriah both told me that you guys did well yesterday. No one ended up in the hospital, and that is always a plus. Based on your rankings, we'll let someone sit out, and work on other techniques, while the rest fight. Sonya, be ready to go in the ring today. Quentin, go shoot. You're sitting out today."

I barely brought myself to nod. "Yeah. Okay."

Wednesday shot me an apologetic smile as I walked over to the range across the room. I could hear Four calling out pairings and then a shout, and then silence as whoever it was began to fight. I looked my gun over and took a long drink of my…thing.

My fingers were itching to do something that wasn't shooting. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Four completely intent on the fight. My fingers began to work on the gun, taking it apart and looking at all it's small and intricate parts. My fingers were long and slim, these kinds of tasks were what my hands were made for.

It was amazing how something so powerful was made up of so many small and seemingly insignificant parts. I was fascinated.

"I hope you know how to put that back together."

I jumped and turned around to see Six staring down at me, her right arm in a sling. I must look like a deer caught in headlights.

"I, I…" I stuttered.

Six stepped around me as she began to work one handed on the gun, all the pieces fitting in the right place.

"You know, I know what it's like to feel lost. I feel kind of lost right now. But what's important is know that just because a part of us feels lost doesn't mean the rest of us is. I came to Dauntless because I couldn't be selfless. I was itching to get out and experience the world, to be _more _than I was.

"I found that here. I found a lot of myself here. But I never stopped, not like you are. And that's what's pissing me off about you, Q." She said, throwing bullets into the gun and then pointing it at the target with her left hand.

"You could be so much. There are a lot of speculations about that kind of people that transfers become when they come here." She continued, focusing her eyes on the target and then proceeding to shoot once, twice, three times at the center of the target. I remembered that first day when Six took the time to show me how to shoot. She was right handed, but she was firing now with her left hand.

"Abnegation are theorized to be able to become revolutionaries."

She shoots again.

"Be a revolutionary."

Another shot.

"Don't let these idiots tell you who you are."

Last shot.

Six turned to me and leaned against the station she shot from, staring me directly in the eyes as if she could see my soul. See my whole being.

"When I was doing this, just last year, you have no idea how many people tried to get me to give up. To crush me. But I didn't. I was fiery. I fought. I was focused and intent on getting through and _being _Dauntless. It wasn't about what I was before, it was about becoming who I was meant to be.

"Things are going to get so crazy and confusing…this, believe it or not, will be the simplest time in your life. You deserve to be here, Quentin. Not Brian, or Sonya, or Landon. But your attitude, this idea you have that you aren't good? It'll get you kicked out so fast your head will spin. You need to be brave."

Six seemed far away today. Like instead of being my instructor, she was my friend. But her eyes were so far away, deep and troubled like something was weighing heavily on her mind.

"Six, I told you to stay away today."

She smiled at him and rolled her eyes. "And how often do I actually listen to you?" The look Four gave her was deadly and she sobered. "Four, if I stayed away today I would have gone insane. Look at how good Q has gotten at shooting."

Four's eyes flicked over to the target, ad he narrowed his eyes. "Six—"

She turned to me, completely ignoring Four for the moment and smiled. "Our perceived weaknesses are sometimes our greatest strengths, Quentin." Her smile grew. "You would do really well as a weapons designer. I've never seen someone take apart a gun that quickly."

Four began dragging Six out of the room after that, but I stared at the weapon that lie before me, wielding great power.

Small, insignificant parts that made up something great.

I could be great. I would be great.

After all, didn't Six tell me that Abnegation were known to become revolutionaries?

I smirked to myself. I was always good with technology, after all. I began to take the gun apart again, ready to take initiation by storm.

Maybe they should have added Erudite to that list.

***What do we think of Quentin now? What do you want to see from him? I think I'm going to start integrating his POV as well as the next chapters POV in regularly to lighten up the story a little! REVIEW!***


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Wednesday POV**

I was glad to be rid of Amity. I couldn't understand how everyone was so happy all the time. They just assumed that peace came naturally. Sometimes you had to fight for peace. I tested into Dauntless and Amity. I guess I'm called Divergent.

I know that I should be really scared or something, but to be truthful, I feel better knowing that it's not all my head that I'm different. I've always thought it, but my mom and dad would just send me to be injected with more peace serum whenever I got frustrated or upset, or tried to fight with them whenever I brought it up. Honestly? I think they knew all along that I wasn't going to stay in Amity. I think everyone knew.

There was this boy in Amity that transferred with me. His name was David. We were friends, and I think that given the opportunity we might have had something. He didn't make it from the train to the roof.

I would have stayed and stared at his mangled body on the pavement for hours if Quentin hadn't taken me by the arm and dragged me to everyone else. It was then that I decided that I was going to be the best. I would do it in honor of David.

I think that the moment Quentin dragged me away from the roof was the moment I realized I wanted to stick by him. He was taller than me, but he needed to build muscle. Just like I did if either of us had any hope of making through initiation. His skin was tanned, and his hands were weathered and worn, like he had been doing work his whole life which—if he was Abnegation based on the grey—made sense. They reminded me of my dad's hands. All the time he spent working in the field. His hair was cut short, but there was some stray fringe hanging in his eyes that I wanted to swipe away. His eyes were so pretty, they were this unique steel grey that popped. It made you want to look and keep looking. They held you captive and didn't let go.

When I was around him my stomach filled with this weird tightness, like a coiled spring waiting to explode. He made my breathing falter, and my heart race. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. And together, I felt like we could do anything.

But he was so convinced that he was only average. Why couldn't he see what I could see? Quentin was like a diamond in the rough, and I was so ready to see him strong and sparkling, unbreakable.

What provoked me to fall into the net first I still can't figure out. Probably my stubbornness and determination. If I was going to be the best, I wasn't going to do it halfway. Quentin tried holding me back, but I yanked my arm out of his grasp and strutted right up to that ledge. The Dauntless leader, Max nodded like he was impressed, but I wasn't able to catch his words as I leapt up to the ledge and right over, screaming with laughter as the wind rushed around me. Oh, it felt wonderful.

A man helped me out of the net that I fell into, whose name I later learned to be Four. His partner, Six, asked me my name. They were scary, intimidating, and it was the first time since I made my decision that I faltered. I was about to tell them my given name, River Song. My parents were kind of hippies, even within the Amity people. I thought quickly. Something that sounded strong, but still held some that Amity oddness. Yeah, we're weird. I was born on a Wednesday. I chose Wednesday.

It just felt right.

I figured in the fact that I was small, so I needed to play initiation strategically. Unfortunately, Quentin was still figuring it out. Six has helped me a lot over these first couple days. It's really nice to see someone so tough be so helpful. Four is scary, and cold, and he yells a lot. Six doesn't let anyone step on her, especially not Sonya, who is admittedly awful, but she's still our teacher, you know? She's here to help us. Sometimes I think Four is here to kill us.

You know, I think that Six and Four might like each other. Half the time they fight and are at each other's throats, but whenever Sonya is flirting with Four, Six looks ready to tear Sonya's head off, and when Nick nearly killed Six with his knife—which I'm not convinced was a complete accident—Four nearly killed him. Maybe I should try and get them together. I love romances.

I can't wait until I have one of my own. Maybe with Quentin? I've just got to give him a kick start to get himself together first.

I saw Four talking with Quentin when we were learning how to fight. Six helped me to learn to use my knees and elbows until I built up muscle. She told me about the gym in the Pit that she used in some of her off time to work of skills outside of training, so I was going to do that too. Maybe I could take Quentin with me. That could be fun.

On our first day of fighting, Quentin got his butt handed to him by Landon, who admittedly wasn't that good to begin with. But I think the majority of the problem is that Quentin doesn't believe in himself. I did my best fighting Lea, but we were pretty evenly matched and I lost.

It was kind of nice getting to fight with Chris and Uriah who spent the whole time bickering and making jokes. Four and Six were always so serious. And Chris and Uriah would joke and yell things at us to goad us to be better. It was fun.

Fighting today was scary. Four just glared at us, and when I turned around, I saw Six, with her arm in a sling talking to Quentin, putting a gun back together. It looked like a pretty serious conversation. Maybe she could help him out. She was helping me.

When Four stormed into today, he was in a foul mood, which was saying something for him, really. And Six had been nowhere to be seen, Four just told Brian and Nick to start fighting and sent Quentin to shoot. No one dared question him. It was actually kind of nice when Six was around, Four seemed lighter, and she balanced him out. It didn't take long for Brian to beat Nick, who was out cold.

Brian was scary, but a different kind of scary than Four was. Brian was big, and menacing, and he liked to be mean, just for the fun of it. Four was tough, but he wasn't cruel. Not like Brian was.

"Wednesday, Gretchen, get ready to fight! I'll be right back." Four barked, storming off for Six and Quentin."

"Hope you're ready, flower child." Gretchen sneered, cracking her knuckles in my direction. I turned around and Four was dragging Six out of the room. I guess she wasn't supposed to be here. I could stay here and be bullied, or I could go and talk with Quentin while Four dealt with Six.

Needless to say I went to Quentin. He was taking apart the gun and putting it back together again. He looked up and shot me a heart-stopping smile. I tried to keep my giggle of glee back and just smile back at him.

"You know Six thinks that I could be good as a weapons designer?" He said, turning back to the gun and putting it back together.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you know I've been thinking, what if there were guns that were small enough you could hide them anywhere, but packed an even bigger punch than one of these measly things? It would be a great help to the people working with the factionless, because then if they become unarmed, Dauntless would pull out one of those puppies and, 'Boom!' factionless rendered helpless."

"Isn't that kind of cruel? What if it just immobilized them?" I said, putting my hand on his arm to get his attention back.

He looked up and seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

"Like, I don't know…an immobilization serum that you can shoot at someone from a distance, maybe?" I sighed. "I just think that sometimes we're so intent to shoot and think later that we forget there are other options than shooting someone dead because they take your weapon. I mean my God, Quentin, really?"

"Hey, I'm sorry, you're right. I didn't think it all the way through. I guess, Six told me about how Abnegation transfers become revolutionaries, and I think I got a little ahead of myself. I'm sorry." He said, putting his hands on my arms and looking me in the eyes.

I nearly melted right there.

"It's okay." I said softly, my voice quivering a little. I shrugged and tried to play it off. "I mean, someone's got to keep you in check."

He laughed and hugged me. "Of course." We were silent for a moment, and then he whispered. "I think I'm finally starting to believe in myself, Wednesday."

I smiled and squeezed tighter. "It's about time. Only took you three days longer than everyone else."

When we pulled away, I was grinning. I could feel it, but it was okay, because so was he.

"I like you Quentin. You're special."

He had this adorable crooked smile. "I like you too, Wednesday. You're going to be a star.

I think I might very possibly be falling in love.

"Wednesday!" Four shouted as he stormed back in, "Get your ass into the ring! Q, get back to shooting!"

We both jumped and I ran to the ring. I guess our moment was over.

Oh, who am I kidding? I'm so far gone and I don't even care. I'm on cloud nine and I don't even care.

***Okay, so that's it for now! New chapter tomorrow hopefully! I really need your guys' feedback on this! All my love, sorry I suck, Rosaline***

**P.S. I'm really really sorry if these suck! I've been rushing to get material out to you guys yesterday and today! But (hopefully) they aren't terrible?**


	10. Chapter 10

***Here's chapter 10! Don't be upset, but this will be the LAST of Tris and Tobias' POV for a few chapters! I need to get Quentin and Wednesday through initiation first...***

**Chapter 10**

**Tobias POV**

We were a science experiment. Or, I guess a social experiment. At some point Tris reached for my hand, and we were both holding on for dear life. Early last year, Tris had discovered that her mother had been Dauntless originally. It had been a huge shock. What would this do to her? Knowing that she had more family; family that had to have known?

Before Max or I could say anything, Tris was up and running from the room. I looked at Max and stood. I needed to go after her.

"Four. Wait a moment." He said.

I turned. "Max, I really need to go and be with Tris, I hope you—"

"No one is to know about this video. We are raging a silent war on the Divergent."

"Max, you saw in the video—"

"Four, we aren't prepared yet to open the gates. And until we are, we need to keep the Divergent population at bay." He had to be insane. "We need to fight them off."

I had two choices here. Risk my life, and fight with Max. Or I could agree, for now, and go after Tris and develop a game plan.

"I understand. I'll pass the message along. Now really," I said, backing towards the door, "I need to leave. I think Six is in shock."

I didn't wait for a dismissal from Max. Technically, we were equals now. I ran out of the room and eventually I heard crying. I ran faster. She was lying on her knees in a hall next to her puke, sobbing.

"Bee," I whispered, getting down and pulling her to my chest. "You have to breathe for me. I need you to breathe."

"What's happening?" She cried, burying her face in my chest. "What the hell is happening to me? To us?"

"Come on." I said, swooping her into my arms and carrying her all the way back to our apartment, where I was able to sit us down on the couch, and rock her as I tried to get her to calm down.

"Was that my grandmother?" She said. "An aunt? A great grandmother? Who was that woman? She knew, my mother must've known, she knew so much and—"

"You can't let this destroy, Tris. We don't know how much she knew, or your dad, all we know is that you were in some way related to her, okay?"

Tris just shook her head at me and began to sob more. It sounded loud and painful. It broke my heart, because there wasn't any way for me to stop this pain. I couldn't make this go away for her. Tris cried and cried, and all I could do to help her was hold her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear until she cried herself out and fell asleep. When she finally was still, her breaths even, I took her to bed and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and began to cry myself. I walked out of our bedroom and closed the door. I walked to our living room and fell into the couch. I needed to work through the problem. I had to get my information as I had it now, straight. I worked for hours writing it out and I came to these conclusions:

There were two camps: Pro-Divergent, and Anti-Divergent.

The people within the Pro Camp wanted the Divergent to flourish. Within the Pro camp there was me, Tris, Emmett, Sade, and Johanna.

The people within the Anti Camp wanted to quash Divergence and keep us ignorant and scared of our ignorance. Max, Vera, Caleb, Eric, Jeanine, and Marcus were all within this camp.

There were two big fighting issues. Open or close the gates. Fear or embrace Divergence.

Tris was deeply intertwined in all of this, how, I couldn't be sure yet, but she was related to Edith Prior; also known as Amanda Ritter, who was our only connection to the outside world.

And lastly, we were an experiment. We were planned and monitored, and it was my guess that everything Zeke and I saw in the control rooms the people running the experiment saw as well.

This begged the question, what was their plan with all this friction occurring within our factions?

I looked over at the clock, it read 4:54. The alarm would go off in six minutes. I threw the idea of sleep away and just began to shower. When I got out, Tris was fast asleep, the alarm blaring. I went over and turned the alarm off, Tris' eyes fluttering open.

"What…what time is it?" She said hoarsely.

I smiled and wiped some of her hair out of her eyes. "Why don't you stay here today? It'll be good for your shoulder, and I think you need time to process all this. Maybe we can come up with some sort of game plan tonight?"

Tris began to sit up, groaning. "Tobias, I can go to training today, I just—"

"Tell me right now that you won't be focusing on that video." She was silent. "Tris, you have a lot to take in, and we have a lot that we need to figure out. Please, just take the day and try to figure some of this out. I made a list of what we know. Maybe you can add to it. I love you." I kissed her and left for the training room, where the initiates were already waiting.

"Brian! Nick! Get in the ring!" No one moved. "Now! I am not in the mood for your sluggishness!"

Brian and Nick jumped and got into the ring. I only vaguely observed the fight after I sent Quentin to shoot. Brian was beating Nick's brains in.

"Okay! That's enough!" I shouted, and Brian jumped off of Nick and helped him out of the ring. I looked over and saw Tris shooting a gun and talking to Quentin. I couldn't believe this.

I caught the end of what she was saying to Quentin. "It'll get you kicked out so fast your head will spin. You need to be brave."

"Six, I told you to stay away today."

She smiled at me, like I was ridiculous and rolled her eyes. "And how often do I actually listen to you?"

I must have glared at her like I was going to murder her, because Tris suddenly became serious. "Four, if I stayed away today I would have gone insane. Look at how good Q has gotten at shooting."

My eyes took a fleeting look at the target. I knew full well who made those holes in the target. "Six—"

She ignored. Tris ignored me and turned to the Stiff. "Our perceived weaknesses are sometimes our greatest strengths, Quentin." Her smile grew. "You would do really well as a weapons designer. I've never seen someone take apart a gun that quickly."

Done. I was done with this. I grabbed Tris' good arm and began dragging her out of the room, slamming the door behind me. "Tris, I asked you to stay away with good reason—"

"Tobias," She interrupted me, her eyes shining. Tris was actually happy, sort of. "Imagine it, the gates open. We could see the outside world. People would be able to come and go freely. I think that if they were forced to choose, faction life, or outside life, and then we could visit and—"

"And what about the Divergent? And war? Because not everyone is going to want to open the gates. Max, for one."

"We need to be the trailblazers, Tobias. Someone has to fight for change, you always do. But I can see, it. A better life. And I'm ready for it. I'm ready to be able to proclaim and be _proud _of my Divergence because, _newsflash, _Tobias, we should be!"

"Okay, I want you to go back to the apartment, and come up with a game plan, I'm begging you and we can talk about this at home. Unless you think you can function here today?"

She smiled and nodded. "I promise." Tris smiled and bit her lip, trying to get me to give in. She even batted her eyelashes.

I sighed. "Fine. Okay."

"Thank you!" She squealed, jumping over to me and wrapping an arm round my waist as she peppered kisses anywhere she could reach. I laughed and pulled her off of me, kissing her.

"Alright, alright," I said, heading back inside. "Get it together, Six." I looked over and saw Wednesday and Quentin talking.

"Wednesday!" I shouted. "Get your ass in the ring!"

The rest of the day went by uneventfully until dinner that night when Christina came knocking.

"Four!" She grinned. What was she up to?

"What do you want Christina? I know that smile."

"Well, I was just thinking, you know, because tomorrow we decided to give the noobs a break, that maybe Tris and I could take the girls shopping."

I narrowed my eyes. "What is that going to do?"

"Tris and I spent _months _trying to find stylish clothes that were good for fighting in. It'll be fun, and this way the girls can feel better about themselves."

"What will 'feeling better' do about anything?"

"I think that the more confident you are, the more likely you are to do well. Don't you agree? It'll even the scales just a little. Uriah wants to do something similar with Quentin tomorrow. He wants you to go with him to the gym."

I shook my head. "Unless we do it with everyone, we can't do that. Unfair advantage. Have him talk to Zeke and Carson if he's really that intent on helping him."

"Got it." She paused. "So…do I have approval for—"

"Yes, fine. I'll tell Tris and have her meet you and the girls in the Pit tomorrow morning. Sound good?"

"Thank you!"

With that, Christina ran off, and I shut the door, turning around and going back to Tris who was sitting in the couch making plans.

"Before we do anything, we need to go back and see Emmett and Sade. And then Johanna."

"Johanna is going to be the key in all of this If she won't let us open the gates then everything is for naught."

Tris sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah. Tobias, I want to go visit the nearest city. They have to know something about what's going on, and until we have more information, I feel like we don't really have a case to present to anyone."

"Makes sense. How do we get there? And without raising suspicions?" I said, rubbing her back.

"I don't know…maybe tell Max that we're doing an evaluation of the factions? It'll take about two weeks? So we have I don't know, someone go around the factions and 'evaluate', while we head to Amity to go and visit the people outside of Chicago."

"Maybe." I said. I pulled Tris close and kissed her. "We don't have to figure it all out tonight. We've got until the end of initiation at least. We can't do much while we're needed here all day every day."

Tris' eyes seemed far away. "You're right. I know that you're right. Can we just go to bed?" I smiled and kissed her hair.

"I think that sounds perfect." We got up and readied for bed. When Tris leaned over to turn the light off, she paused and turned back to me. "Who was that at the door?"

I was confused momentarily, and then I laughed as Tris turned the light off and snuggled into my chest. "Christina. You guys are taking the girls on a shopping expedition tomorrow."

"Wait, she was serious about that?" I actually have to get up and attempt to look nice tomorrow?"

I couldn't help the chortle that escaped my mouth as I settled in. "I guess so."

"What is that shit?" She said, her face twisting into disgust. "I was looking forward to bumming it."

"I'm sorry that you need to be bothered to look nice. To be fair I think you look nice always. You could go naked and I think you'd be beautiful."

Tris rolled her eyes and slapped my chest. "You just want me topless again."

"That was fun." I kissed down her neck. "In fact—"

"Oh no buddy." She said, shoving me off and snuggling in again. "I need to be up tomorrow, didn't you hear?"

I just groaned. "Please?"

Tris grinned. "Shut. Down."

I winked at her and pulled her close, her body warm against mine. "You're no fun."

Tris just laughed and closed her eyes. "Good night, Tobias."

"Good night, Bee."

"I love you, Four."

"I love, you, Six."

She mumbled and smirked. "Poor five…"

I just smiled and began to drift off. Maybe one day there would be a five.

***Next chapter will hopefully be up tonight! Review, review, review! Next chapter will be Tris and Christina teaching the girls to dress themselves and some pushing forward of Wednesday and Quentin's relationship. Thoughts on this chapter?**

**All my love, always, **

**Rosaline***


	11. Chapter 11

***Okay, here's the next chapter! Make sure you read the A/N at the end! Thoughts?!***

**Chapter 11**

**Wednesday POV**

"Come on, girls! Wake up!" Six shouted early the next morning, banging on what sounded like a cowbell.

Everyone groaned, including me, getting up as Six and Christina walked around, tearing blankets off of the girls. Six was headed straight for me, ready to rip my blankets off, when I sat up and then stood. She smiled.

"Well done, initiate."

I couldn't help my grin as Quentin slept in the cot next to me, out cold. He had left late last night again, and only got back a few hours ago. "Thank you."

"Alright, maggots!" Chris shouted at us girls standing. "You have a half hour to make yourselves look at Dauntless as you possibly can. Meet Six and I in the Pit. The winner gets a prize."

"On your marks," Six said, smirking. "Get set. GO!"

They both started laughing hysterically as the girls around me started scrambling for clothes and makeup. They left and went next door, waking up the Dauntless born. I looked around and saw girls scrambling for makeup, hair things, and tight clothes. I didn't have much. I was spending too much time trying to keep up with everyone else that I hadn't had much time to really 'think' Dauntless. I looked in my trunk and saw sparse clothing and makeup. I guess I would have to make do.

I headed to the Pit five minutes ahead of everyone else. Tris and Chris smiled at me, smirking as the others showed up, half dressed, makeup half on, and in one shoe, some of them. I almost laughed myself, and Tris and Christina were laughing so hard they were snorting.

When they finally composed themselves, Tris and Chris smiled at each other. Six grinned at me.

"Wednesday is the winner. And tell this lovely bad ass lady what she has won, Chris."

"Six and I are going to use ours, and my fiancée's points to give Wednesday here a full Dauntless inspired makeover. We're also going to take her to get her first piercing or tattoo of her choice. Congrats, hon."

Sonya snarled at me. "Are you kidding?"

Six snarled back and snapped at Sonya. "Shut your mouth."

"Wednesday here was ahead of you all. Look at her. Black jeans, black tank top, her hair has been braided and then rolled into a bun, and he had time to apply black eyeliner. Dauntless isn't about _sex, _ladies. It's about practicality." Christina said.

"We here at Dauntless are always ready to fight." Six continued, and can be ready at the drop of the hat. Wednesday fulfilled this requirement beautifully. I can think of at least four places to hide weapons, and her hair is out of her face, she still looks intimidating, and every part of her outfit is practical enough that she can be ready to fight fist to fist with minimal difficulty."

Chris smirked. "How many of you can say that?" There was silence. "As I thought. That being said, we do like to look good. Six is ready to fight, and she's wearing heels, decorative shorts, and loose white top."

"How you might ask?" Tris said. "Gladiator heels will be your best friend. These have great arch support which means they are comfy. The strap hold your foot in, and the chunk means you have sold stance, and the thickness of the heel makes it easy to run in, and provides a nice way to attack. Hit a guy in his sweet spot in these and he'll go _down. _I have a knife hidden, or not so hidden safely in my shoe. I currently have three weapons on me. Two knives and a gun. OH, and I forgot about my stunner. So four."

"Where?" A Dauntless born asked from in the crowd. Tris grinned.

"My shoe." She pivoted to show the knife stashed in a strap. "My shorts." She lifted the bottom band on the left leg of her shorts to reveal another knife. "And my gun and stunner are in my shirt. The loose top hides the bulk, but makes it easy to grab. My gun is in the front, and my stunner is in the back."

Tris untucked her shirt and had a black tank top underneath. Once the white flowy top was unbuttoned, it was hard to miss the bulk of the handle of the gun as she whipped it out, and her stunner from behind in quick form.

"You always need to be ready. Preparedness is number one in Dauntless training." Christina said. "But look at Six, she looks ready for a day at the office, and sexy as _hell, _girl."

"Why thank you, Chris." Tris laughed as Chris snapped her fingers. They looked like they were good friends. I wanted a girlfriend like that. Sassy and fun. Six turned back to us. "Back on topic. Today, girls, we're going to take up and down the Pit, with a final stop at the tattoo parlor. We're going to teach you how to be Dauntless and stylish with ease. Half of you will go with Christina, and the other half will come with me. By the end of the day those initiate boys will think you sexy as hell—"

"And dangerous as hell." Chris finished. She turned to Six. "Six, you can have first pick."

"Well, I'm going to take Wednesday, of course. C'mere."

Chris pouted as I walked over to my instructor. "Fine. Be that way. Take the prodigy. I guess I'll take Heather."

This went on, Six and Christina bickering back and forth as they split up the twelve of us. Sonya was left until the very end. Chris sighed. The look of complete and utter disgust, matched with the fact that Sonya was left for last, not me, made my day absolutely complete. Scratch that. Not my day, my year. My _year _was made complete.

"Sonya, you're with me."

Sonya just made her way quickly to Chris' side. Six and Chris turned to each other.

"So I'll start at the east end—"

"And I'll start at the west end—"

"Meet up in the middle for a lunch at—"

"Devon, of _course._"

"I'll finish at the west end."

"I'll finish at the east end."

"And then we'll all meet up at Tori's at eight—"

"Let these punks go—"

"And have dinner and wine at—"

"Avanti's." They finished together. I looked around and it seemed everyone else was as stunned as I was. It was like the two shared a freaking brain.

Six turned to our group. "Let's get moving, girls. We've got a lot of ground to cover in the next twelve hours!"

She started to jog for the end of the Pit, where the first clothing store, and I started to run after her, the other girls not far behind. It seemed that even if Six was going to be girly for the day, she was going to let up on the intensity. It was still Dauntless after all.

I had never shopped so much in my life. At one o'clock we finally all met up at Devon, and as Chris and Six got us tables, I saw Quentin heading our way, and he was different looking.

His hair was cut, and it looked like he got it dyed. The front part of his hair was hanging in his eyes still, but now was streaked with purple and green. It looked funny, but kind of cool. He was dressed differently too, he was wearing a tight black t-shirt and black shorts with black combat boots. His cartilage was pierced with a silver ring.

He was hot.

"Hey Q!" I shouted, waving him over. He looked around and when he spotted me, he grinned, running over.

"Hey 'dere." He said, lisping. "Did oo 'urvive thix and 'ris?"

"What's wrong? Why are you talking funny?"

He bit his lip and then stuck his tongue out. I gasped. There was a small black ball on a ring in his tongue. He got his tongue pierced too. Is it weird that I liked it?

"You got your tongue pierced?"

"Dey thaid tha I 'eeded oo be mo' Dauntless." He said. I assumed that his tongue hurt and speaking wasn't easy at the moment.

But I was confused. Quentin didn't really have friends. "Who?"

"Kid!" A short man, who looked strong, and who had caramel colored skin, kind of like Uriah, came over to Quentin, clapping him on the back. "Carson and I got a table. Let's go and stop looking at the pretty girl."

I could feel my cheeks flushing bright red, just like Quentin's were. We were both about to retort when there were two loud screeches.

"Zeke!"

Suddenly Six was hurtling into Zeke's arms, hugging him tightly. He smiled wide and wrapped his strong arms around her, saying, "Where have you been, Six? I miss you!"

She laughed as Chris waited her turn. Was this a boyfriend? Because Six and this Zeke guy looked really friendly. And it wasn't like he was ugly, either.

"Everywhere." She sighed. "Nowhere. Training. Being a leader."

"Zeke," Chris whined. "What are you doing here? Don't you have work?"

"Four got me off for the day. Carson and I are helping this Stiff out."

Chris grinned. "Uriah got to you?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we're 'working around the rules', apparently. Why didn't Shauna get invited on the shopping spree, girls?"

Six rolled her eyes. "I know that her and Mar single-handedly taught us everything we know, but Chris and I can handle the initiates this year. What _is _going on with Shauna anyway? And you? I haven't seen you two in forever and a day."

"Well, for starters, I proposed." Chris screamed and clapped, and Zeke covered his ears. "Jesus, Chris, the only person I want to hear screaming is Shauna, and that's only when we're—"

"Okay, ew, gross, STOP." Six said, making a face. Thank God. I didn't want to know how he was going to finish that statement.

"I take it you're still holding the V-card, Six." Zeke joked wiggling his eyebrows. Six hit him and he apologized. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, I proposed, she said yes, and ohbytheway, Shauna's pregnant."

That earned him a smack upside the head from Christina _and _Six. They started speaking together and so angrily so fast that even Zeke looked like he was struggling to keep up.

"Idiot!"

"Ass!"

"I told you to be wait—"

"To be safe—"

"And most of all—"

"NOT RUIN HER LIFE!" They shouted at him. He flinched.

"Hey! I'm marrying her, aren't I?" He argued. "I was always planning on making it happen, but now it's just happening sooner than I thought, okay?"

"Zeke, Q, hurry your asses up!" A large man began lumbering his way over and Six grinned. Did she know everyone here?

"Carson!" She said excitedly, hugging him too. "I needed to tell you thank you. It's perfect, really."

He looked momentarily confused and then he smiled. "Oh, so—"

"Yes." She grinned so big I thought her face might split. "And Yes. Two yeses. Really Carson, it's your finest work of art. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad that you love it. Kid slaved for months over the damn thing." He smiled and then he caught sight of Quentin and I. "Q. Wait, is this—"

"Ye-th" He said quickly and annoyed. "An' I woul' appwethiate it if oo didn't embarrath me."

The adults all started exchanging glances with each other conspiratorially. Six spoke first.

"Wednesday, go tell the girls they have two hours for lunch."

"Yeah." Zeke said, grinning. "We need to catch up, and I think Q here deserves a break."

Chris giggled. "You two go and…eat. Lunch."

"Food." Carson rumbled. Everyone laughed.

"Let's go eat!" Six shouted, heading with Zeke arm in arm for their table. "I want Lobster Mac n' Cheese!"

Chris and Carson followed closely behind, and suddenly Quentin and I were left alone. He shifted back and forth on the balls of his feet, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. "So…"

"Do you want to go get some lunch to go, maybe?" I asked softly, smiling.

He looked up at me, and smiled. "Yeah, sure…that sounds good."

We went inside and ordered food and waited in silence. When it finally got delivered, we walked together in silence to a spot outside on the grass where we started to eat. Why was there this weird, awkward silence hovering between us. I took a bite of my mac and cheese. And then tried starting conversation.

"It's weird seeing Six and Chris so…"

"Not instructor-like?" Quentin supplied.

I nodded and laughed. "Yeah. Especially when Zeke and Carson showed up. It's kind of weird knowing that they're still normal people with friends. Chris and Six are going to take me for a makeover after today."

Quentin looked distressed. "Oo don't nee' a ma'eover, Wednesday. You're 'eautiful jus' the way oo are."

I nearly died inside. He thought I was beautiful!

"I mean, they're just updating me to Dauntless style, Q. Don't worry, I'll still be me." I said, hoping my blush was contained. "Besides, look at you, you got your tongue pierced."

Quentin was quiet for a moment as he thought about it. "I guess we both need the update."

We started to eat again quietly. "Q, I think we need to get Four and Six together. They'd be perfect together." He spit his food out and started choking. "Oh my God, Quentin, are you okay?" I said, rubbing his back, as he got his breathing back to normal.

"Oo wan' to die?" He said loudly. "They'd kill oo 'fore oo got close!"

"I don't know, I think that they know it's there, but they're just ignoring it, like—"

"Wha' bout uth!"

That stopped me dead in my tracks. "What?"

He sighed and put his head in his hands. "Why are oo so focused on Fouw an' Thix when oo coul' focus on uth?" He paused and looked me dead on. Could he hear my heart pounding in my chest? "I like oo, Wednesday."

I'm not really sure what came over me, but suddenly I was leaping over our food, and tackling Quentin into the grass and kissing him, my arms wrapped around his neck. He seemed to be in shock for a minute, but once his brain got warmed up, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back.

It was wonderful.

When we pulled back, we were both breathless and grinning. Quentin laughed a little and rolled us on our side. "I take it oo like me too?"

I giggled and nodded kissing him again. "Yes, even with that stupid lisp of yours."

Those two hours went by too quickly. Far too quickly. Quentin and I spent the whole time kissing and talking and laughing and holding hands and I wouldn't ever take back a single minute of it. We headed back to the Pit and we saw Chris, Six, Zeke, and Carson all waiting for us. We blushed. And the girls glared. I smiled and turned to Quentin.

"I know that Abnegation are weird about public displays of affection, or affection at all, but I'm from Amity, and we're really open about it, and I want to piss Sonya off."

"What are—" Quentin began to say, but then I was pressing myself close to him and kissing him. It was nice, even if Quentin was shocked and probably a little scared.

When I pulled away, I pressed my forehead to his and whispered, "I'll see you later, Q." I pecked him one last time and jogged off to Six who was trying to withhold her grin. We started walking away and when I looked behind to get a last glimpse of Quentin, Zeke and Carson were clapping him on the back and high-fiving him, even if Q seemed a little dazed to say the least. I like having that effect on him.

By the time we were done shopping that night, I had never had so much bought for me, and done to me in my entire life. And that's saying something seeing that one of the Amity's favorite pastimes was braiding flowers into everything that moved. When I got back to the dorms, Quentin was sitting on his bed tying his shoes. It was late…why wasn't he taking them off.

"Q, where are you going?"

He was still tying his shoes. "I'm going out, and you don't need to wor—" He stopped midsentence when he looked up.

"What?" I asked, putting my bags down and running my hands through my hair and over my clothes. "Do I have something on my face?"

"You…Your hair…"

Oh. "My hair…Yeah, we all thought it was time for a change. And I had so much hair that they were able to donate it make wigs for people with cancer." I said softly, running my fingers through my hair that was now cut down to a pixie and had pink and blue streaks in it.

"It's all gone. I…I love your hair."

"I wanted to." I said. "I also got my nose and my cartilage pierced. Six is going to take me back tomorrow to get my first tattoo."

"Why are you doing all of this?" He asked standing. Why was he being like this? "You were perfect the way you were!"

"The way I _was? _Am I not perfect now?" I could feel my voice rising. "Quentin, this is me! I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I _do! _I like who I'm becoming, and you're not going to stop me."

"Wednesday—"

"And you're one to talk!" I spat at him. "Mr. I got my tongue pierced and changed my whole wardrobe, and got my hair re-styled and dyed!"

Quentin's nostrils flared and then he calmed down, sighing. "I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

I shrugged, still angry. "Just a little."

He paused and pulled a jacket on. Then he turned and came over to me, resting his hands on my arms that were still crossed. "I'm sorry. You're beautiful." He said softly. "You're always beautiful. No matter what."

I tried. I tried really hard to stay mad at him, but I just couldn't. I cracked a smile.

"Thank you. I'm sorry too." He smiled and kissed me softly. With that, the rest of my anger melted away. I hugged him close.

When he pulled away and headed for the door, I grabbed one of my new jackets and followed after him. He did a double take and then stopped walking.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

I tilted my head and raised my eyebrows. "With you."

Quentin looked prepared to argue with me and then he put a hand over his face and sighed. "I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

I grinned and patted his shoulder. "Smart boy. Now where are we going?"

***What did you guys think? The current plan is to switch to Quentin and Wednesday's POV until initiation is over. There's not much to do with Four and Tris until we get back into the main action. I promise that things will start to get...flirtier with Six and Four, and that by the end of initiation everyone will know!  
Now, onto reviews! I need them! Seriously, I need your feedback! I LOVE LOVE LOVE IT! So please give me some love? Pretty please? Updates should be coming pretty regularly now, but they come faster the more you review, I promise, because your reviews make me want to write more for you guys.  
Let me know what you want to see happen with Q and Wednesday(besides Candor/Dauntless only because I already did that, and I don't want to do it again!)  
Do you want more interaction with the instructors?  
Let me know!**

**All my love, Always, Rosaline!***


	12. Chapter 12

***Okay, let me know what you think!***

**Chapter 12**

**Quentin POV**

Everything would have been perfect. If I didn't feel like such a wuss. I got beat again in fighting, not as bad, to be fair, but I still lost, and that was all that mattered to me. And then Wednesday was doing so well. Like, really well. Then she was trying to nurse my wounds and the bottom line was I was in a funk. I couldn't get kicked out, then not only would I be factionless and I would lose Wednesday. The stakes just kept getting higher.

Six and Four were already waiting for us on the last day of fighting. The weapons were gone and all that was left in the room was the ring. Four stood with his arms crossed, and Six stood next to him, hands on her hips.

"Last day to fight, transfers." Four said.

Six nodded. "Wednesday, Quentin, you're up."

Wednesday smiled and kissed my cheek. I pushed her back and walked into the ring. I saw her step falter, and then she was standing in the ring.

"Look I know that you need to win this fight to stay in, so I'll go easy on you and let you win—"

I knocked her knees out from under her. I hissed. "I don't need you to _let _me win!"

I don't know what came over me, but suddenly Four was throwing me off of Wednesday, and Six had her in her arms and was running her out of the room.

"You won." Four hissed, grabbing me by the shoulders and hitting me upside the head. "Did you not hear us at all? We told you that you won."

There were snickers from behind me and murmurs of 'psychotic' and 'brute'. I could already feel myself breaking down into nothingness. What had come over me?

"Get out of here." Four said sharply, letting me go. "You're done for the day."

I didn't argue.

I wandered for a little while, and finally went to the infirmary. I stopped at the desk.

"What room is Wednesday Song in?" I asked softly, my fingers tapping nervously against the counter.

The receptionist looked up then started tapping away on her keyboard for a few minutes. "She's in surgery right now."

"For what?"

"Let's see…" She said, scrolling and typing. "It looks like they're checking for some internal bleeding caused by fractured and splintered ribs. They also did a couple of scans because she came in out cold."

My brain wasn't functioning. I did that to her. Me. I hurt Wednesday like that. I staggered out of the hospital room and began wandering around, tears streaming down my face. I was going to be factionless, and even if I wasn't…there wasn't any way that Wednesday would forgive me. There wasn't a point to any of this anymore.

I could hear the roaring of the Chasm loud, bottomless. All-consuming. I stepped out, and leaned over the side, feeling the spray against my cheeks. I closed my eyes, and before long I wasn't sure what was the mist and what was my tears.

Maybe this was the best option. I lifted a leg up and got my footing on the edge, and then lifted the rest of my body so that I was standing on the top, a breath away from tumbling into oblivion. I couldn't stop the tears, I didn't want to. I let a foot dangle off the edge and my body was ready to tumble after it.

"Quentin!" I heard a shout, but I wasn't about to stop now. "Stop! Stop it!"

I felt a pair of slim and strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back as the two of us came tumbling back and into the other railing of the bridge. I pulled away, and saw Six, crying and distressed, breathing hard and staring at me.

"Six—"

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" She yelled at me.

"I, I don't kno—"

She wrapped her arms around me and held me close. "You can't do this. You can't leave me..." What? "You can't do this."

"Six…" I whispered, rubbing her back. "It's okay—"

She pulled away and glared at me. "No. It's not. I don't care how bad things are, or, or how desperate you are, you do _not _end your life. Did you even bother to check the rankings? You're in. You're last, but you made it through the first set of cuts. So did Wednesday. And if you had actually gone in to see her, you'd know that even though she's mad, she still wants to see you and work it out."

"She does?"

"Yes."

"H-how did you know why I was jumping?" I stuttered. Now that I was thinking a little more clearly I was starting to realize how stupid I was.

Six's eyes began to water more. "M-my good friend last year during initiation jumped, for what, I believe, were similar reasons that you might have been thinking. But I never got the chance to stop him."

"Why don't you just let me? It would be easier this way. I'm not cut out to be Dauntless, anyway. I'm not even brave anyway."

"It would be. But this is what we train you for, Quentin. Bravery. It's not always going to be easy. And it _is so easy _to have bravery in good times. And it's easy to see where bravery is needed in those big, dramatic moments. But I had to learn, that bravery is needed everywhere. Every day. There are so many ways to be brave in this world. Sometimes bravery involves laying down your life for something bigger than yourself, or someone else. Sometimes it involves giving up everything you've ever known, everyone you have ever loved, for something greater.

But sometimes it doesn't.

Sometimes, it's nothing more than gritting your teeth through the pain, and the work of every day, the slow walk to a better life.

That is the sort of bravery you need now."

I was silent. I needed time to take that in. She was right though. I needed to fight through this. I could be brave. I knew it. I just needed to believe in myself a little more. I thought that I had been getting better, and I had but this…I almost ended my life.

"Where do you come up with these speeches?" I finally said.

Six laughed and patted my back, bringing her knees up to her chest. "I don't know. I guess I've always had a way with words. It's probably the only reason they made me a leader. I kind of need bravery right now myself. Everything is getting so…" She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Jumbled. Confusing. It probably would be easier to just take the jump." She looked at me with a raised eye brow. "What do you think?"

Six wanted my advice. She wanted me to tell her what to do. Holy crap.

"I think…" I said slowly, never breaking eye contact with her. "I think that you should be brave."

She laughed. "I think you're right."

"I mean, being a leader is all about taking us on the 'slow walk to better life', right?"

Six started laughing really hard at that. It was nice actually seeing her smile. "Come on, kid. I'll feed you, and then we'll all go see Wednesday. Sound good?"

I stood and helped Six get up. Together we began walking through Dauntless, making our way past the Pit and the mess hall. I thought we were getting food…

"Hey Six, we just passed the—"

"I'm going to make you dinner. But don't tell anyone, technically showing anyone favor is wrong." She smiled playfully at me. "Promise?"

"I promise."

When we got to her apartment, all the way in the nice part of Dauntless, she just walked right in, and tossed her jacket on the couch. But her apartment. Oh. My. God.

It wasn't even an apartment, it was a penthouse. Swirling stairs that led to an upstairs room, three hallways, and her kitchen was spectacular. Honestly, I wanted to wander and explore. The door opened behind me.

"Tris, I'm h—What are you doing in my apartment, initiate?"

Four. Four is here. And he looks ready to murder me. Crap. Crap. Crap. "Uh, I…I…"

"Four, take a deep breath." I heard Six's voice around the corner as she came running over to Four, hugging him and kissing him hello. What the hell is going on? His arms wrapped around her waist and then he pulled back.

"Six, I thought—"

She rolled her eyes. "I refuse to pretend in my own home, Four. And we can trust Q. Right?" The look she gave me offered no room for argument. Not that I would have. I nodded.

"See?" She smiled and kissed Four again, and he seemed to relax. Weird.

Weird.

WEIRD.

When they broke apart, Six turned to me, talking to both Four and I. "So here's the deal. Four and I are a couple. We kept it a secret for professional reasons—" Four rolled his eyes, which earned him a glare from Six "And because this is my first year training. I wanted to establish myself as Six. Not as Six, the other trainer's girlfriend. You're not to tell anyone else. We're still figuring out timing. And Four. Play nice."

She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. Four took her hand and nodded to me. "Let's eat."

I didn't dare argue.

I watched sitting at their island as they worked seamlessly with each other to make dinner. Tonight they looked like they were making some kind of past in maybe…cheese? And a red sauce? It looked weird because then, they poured it all into a pan and stuck it into the oven. Then they took bread and cut it up and put butter and this green and white powder on it then toasted it. But it smelled good, if that means anything. The quizzical look on my face must've tipped them off because Four actually smiled a little, so did Six, but I was quickly finding that when she wasn't un trainer mode, and when she was with Four, she actually smiled a lot.

"We're making baked mostaciolli and garlic bread." Four said.

Six grinned. "It's really tasty. It's currently what Four and I have been eating non-stop. Past with cheese and tomato sauce and spices, and then the bread is butter cheese and garlic. You can't get much better than that."

He narrowed his eyes. "Dauntless cake. You can't get better than Dauntless cake. Don't get confused, Six."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, dear."

The timer went off a few minutes later, and then Six handed me a plate, a glass, and some silverware, and sent me to the table like a child. I had to suppress my own eye roll as she poured milk and served me and Four food. We both exchanged patronizing glances at each other.

"Six," Four said, "You know that we're I am nineteen and he is sixteen, right? We can serve ourselves."

"Maybe I want to do something nice and be a good hostess!" She snapped at him.

Four's eyes went wide and he nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She shook her head and served herself, muttering under her breath. "I swear, you boys think you're so self-sufficient, and you don't need any help. I swear, everything I do goes unappreciated…"

"Six, I'm sorry," Four said, reaching for her hand, and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles soothingly. "I do appreciate you, you know I do. I'm sorry. I can be caveman, I know."

"I know."

"Am I forgiven, or are you going to make me beg?"

She smirked. "It is always fun when you beg."

Four smiled and kissed her hand. "I'm forgiven aren't I?"

Six raised her eyebrows, but sighed. "Yes, dammit. I can't stay mad at you."

We chatted idly at dinner, and it was actually nice. Four was actually pretty cool. He was a lot less scary when he wasn't glaring all the time. Six softened him a lot. I mean, she got him to _apologize _to her over something dumb. Maybe one day I could ask them how they met and got here.

While they washed the dishes, I finally asked them what I had been wanting to all night.

"So…h-how do you get a girl to forgive you after you beat them up and are mean to them?"

Six snorted and Four glared when she said, "Oh, Four would know _all _about that, wouldn't you, Four?"

He turned around and began drying his hands with a towel. "Here's what you tell her. Listen good. Tell her, 'I didn't think it would affect you this way. Sometimes I forget that I can hurt you. That you are capable of being hurt."

That was genius!

"You most certainly will _not _use that on her!" Six shouted, smacking Four. "I can't believe you!"

"What?" He shouted back. "It worked on you!"

Her eyes went wide. I guess that wasn't the right answer. "So you didn't mean a word of that when you said the exact same thing to me?"

Four was floundering. "I, I…I love you?"

"REALLY?"

"Okay, wait, wait, wait, you caught me off-guard, they're just words, Six, I love you, and when I said them I meant them—I still do! I mean…Q, help me here."

"You want my help? I'm useless!" I shot at him. Seriously, I was the one asking how to get out of trouble. He thought I knew how to fix this?

Six just glared at him. Tonight was not going well for him. Finally he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them he spoke softly. "Okay, I screwed up. What I meant to say was this. I love you, and what I said then was true. And I do sometimes forget, and god, you know how good I am at sticking my foot in my mouth. I just thought that maybe what worked for me would work for you. I love you."

We were both watching Six carefully, and finally she smiled and hugged Four tightly, kissing him. "You really do stick your foot in your mouth a lot. I swear, you can be such an idiot." She turned to me. "Really though, just speak from your heart Quentin. It always with Four and I when we screw up."

"O-okay." I was shell shocked. Somehow they fought and fought and bickered over these dumb things and were still ridiculously happy. You could see it in their eyes. Six's shined with adoration and love, just like how Four's did. They would do anything and everything for each other just to make the other happy. I wanted that for Wednesday and I.

"Come on," Four said, intertwining his and Six's fingers. "Let's go see the little trouble-maker."

I ended up staying overnight with Wednesday after begging her for forgiveness. Turns out I wasn't half bad at it. Before Four and Six left they smiled and Six said, "Heads up, kids, we're going to be paintballing tomorrow night. I'd rest up."

Wednesday smiled at me, and I knew that no matter what we would be okay. And who knew? Maybe I'd kick butt at paint ball.

***Okay, so the reason I didn't put this up last night was because I wanted to sit on it and make it perfect. It still isn't everything that I want it to be, but I would really appreciate your feedback. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: SOMETHING BIG BIG BIGGGGGGG happens at paintball. **

**What might it be? **

**Whose point of view will it be from? **

**Anyone who guesses right on either gets virtual cookies and a shout out! Also, big thanks to Pimberlee for the help with the idea for this chapter!**

**All my love, always,  
Rosaline***


	13. Chapter 13

***Short, but important chapter! Shout out to BookloverB! You got it right! You also know what's happening next chapter!***

**Chapter 13**

**Tris POV**

"So," Tobias murmured as he kissed my neck in bed. I moaned. "How does it feel to have an initiate know about us?"

I smiled and rolled over, kissing Tobias long and deep. "I love it. In fact…" I said low, popping Tobias' shirt buttons open, and kissing his chest. "I don't want to have to keep this secret for too much longer…"

Tobias grinned and flipped us over, pulling my shirt over my head. "I love you, you know that?"

I just giggled and kissed him back.

When we finally decided to get out of bed, I wasn't sure if I could be any happier. As I watched Tobias dress for the day, I smiled. Tobias was more than I deserved. He was so wonderful to me. It was like something clicked into place for me, I was ready.

Tobias looked over at me and smiled. "What is it?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." I grabbed my purse and kissed him. "I have to go meet Christina to pick out my maid of honor dress."

"You'll look beautiful in anything you pick!" He called as I closed the door. The boy could be so ridiculous sometimes.

Christina, of course, was already waiting for me by the time I got to the bridal store. I hugged her hello and we went inside. I've gotten a lot better about the whole shopping thing, so it went pretty quickly. We picked a pale yellow pink dress that hung at my ankles when I had heels on. It would be beautiful next to Christina's dress. We began to walk out of the shop when I saw it.

An assistant came up to us, and smiled. "We just got it in. It's brand new, and the only one of its kind. It's really beautiful, isn't it?"

I nodded absently. "Breath-taking." I could feel myself bite my lip. I really need to break myself of the habit.

Christina smiled at me and nudged me. "Try it on. If nothing it'll be fun practice for when Four proposes."

I shook my head. "I, I couldn't…"

The assistant smiled. "Come with me and we'll get started. It'll only take a few minutes."

Before I knew it, I was being dragged off to a dressing room and being pulled into the beautiful gown. The girl pulled the lacing tight. It fit like a glove. I refused to look. Slowly, I made my way out and just the awe-struck look on Christina's face was enough to make me shake as I turned to the three-way mirror. My chest constricted. I couldn't breathe and my eyes watered. The bodice was decorated wonderfully with pieces to tulle and piece of white ivory silk ribbon was woven through the front and tied in a perfect bow, cinching my waist in perfectly. My chest looked bigger in the dress, and the cap sleeves and cut made my neck and collar bone look long and elegant. And the skirt. It flared out at my waist with a light and ethereal poof, lace flowers cascading over the tulle skirt. For the first time in my life, I felt truly beautiful.

"Tris…" Christina breathed. "You have to take this. You would be stupid not to. I know that look, because I had the exact same look on my face when I found my wedding dress. This is the one."

I shook my head. "Christina…"

"Here, I forgot the best piece." The assistant said, carrying a veil, connected to a jeweled clip. She gathered up some of my hair, and twisted the clip in, letting the veil drop down my back. It was perfect. It somehow made the dress more perfect than it already was.

"Okay." I choked out, wiping my eyes. "Okay. I'll take it."

The girl smiled. "We can take it and do fittings but, if you want I you can take it home now."

"I'll just take it now, please." I said, walking with the girl to get out of the dress. I would stick it in the closet in my stuff. Tobias never went near my clothes for fear of castration from me, anyway. And even if he was observant enough of the addition of the bag, I would make up something about my maid of honor dress, even though they were really doing alterations.

Christina and I got lunch, planning out the last little details of the wedding; bridal shower, bachelorette party, reassurances about reservations and plans already made. Everything was ready to go. Christina turned to me as she walked away.

"Uri and I are going to kick yours and Four's asses tonight at paintball." She shouted across the Pit. People stopped at stared, challenge lighting up their eyes. Dauntless lived on the thrill of danger and challenge. They were waiting for my retort.

I didn't give them much, which was what made it perfect. "Whatever you think, Chris."

I turned and walked away. When I got home, Tobias was gone, so I started picking out an outfit for paintball, and then I started dinner. Pasta again. It was easy and it would keep us fueled all night. Tobias smiled when he walked in the door.

"If I come home to this every night, I'll die a happy man." He said, kissing me hello.

I smiled and handed him a bowl of pasta. "Don't get used to it. I had some free time after I got ready for paintball."

"That explains the makeup. You pick something out for me?" He asked, shoving pasta in his mouth. I held back a snort. He was a such a boy.

"You need your girlfriend to pick your clothes out for you?" I laughed.

He looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that you didn't?"

I couldn't deny it. I was bored before I started dinner. I sighed. "Yes. We're matching, and I picked out your combat boots."

He smiled at me and winked before finishing his dinner and hopping up to go shower and get ready. Together we went with Chris and Uriah to wake the initiates up.

We started shouting and ripping blankets off of the kids, but Wednesday and Quentin were already up and dressed. Four and I stopped moving and he shouted at the initiates.

"Be at the train in ten minutes! Hope you can dress quick!"

We started running for the train tracks, the four of us breathless but happy. Soon we were all on the train and headed for Navy Pier and picking teams.

The first place I had gone after getting off the train was for the Ferris Wheel. There was absolutely no point in my listening to everyone quarrel trying to come up with a plan, when I could spend the much needed alone time looking for their flag. Hopefully Chris and Uriah had forgotten about last week. When I got about halfway up, I was Wednesday trailing after me. I smiled to myself, and waited for her to join me.

"Wanted to follow me, did you?" I asked Wednesday when she reached me.

I could see her blush despite the dark, but her eyes, they were alight with life and exhilaration. God, she was so much like me. Fear woke her up. I never really understood what Tobias was talking about when he said that to me, but seeing it, clear as day on this girl's face, I got it.

"I guess I got tired of the bickering. It wasn't like anyone would listen to the 'flower child' anyway."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I understood so perfectly. "You're telling the 'Stiff'."

We laughed and joked around for a while together. This girl understood me better than anyone else who'd gone through initiation. Probably because she understood exactly what it was like to be so talented, and be so undervalued and underestimated by everyone except her instructors. I had spotted the flag a few minutes, but I saved the pride of finding the flag for her. We climbed down and told everyone where the flag was, Tobias and I split our tem into two and we took off.

We were all running around in the dark, and Tobias and I had split to take Chris and Uriah's team down. It was our misfortune that Sonya got stuck on our team. And she had insisted on going with Four. I nearly strangled her, but not before resting my hand on Tobias' back and whispering part of the plan in his ear. Sonya was fuming. I grinned.

Unfortunately, my half of the team got taken down, and I only barely escaped. I started heading for where Tobias was and saw Sonya grab the flag and cheer. And then pull Tobias in for a kiss.

Oh, HELL NO.

I stormed over and yanked Tobias hard by the shoulder away from her face, pulling my very REAL gun from my waistband and shoving it against her temple. "Get your grimy, slutty little hands OFF." I snarled.

Tobias was just staring with wide eyes. And Sonya was frozen.

"Are. We. CLEAR?" I said.

"He's not yours to-" I shot right next her foot and she screamed.

I shrugged. "Oops. Want to try again?"

"You're psychotic!"

"Okay, I'm going to say this once and once only. He's MINE. Not YOURS. MINE."

"Who says?"

Tobias came to stand next me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "I say."

I was about retort, or possibly shoot her foot for real, and then Tobias' lips were locked on to mine and dipping me towards the ground. I could feel the smile tugging on my lips as I reached for the necklace in my shirt, pulling my ring out. When Tobias let me go, I was giddy and giggling. I turned my gaze back to Sonya and unhooked my ring from the chain.

"See this?" I smirked, handing it to Tobias. "It's mine. Ask again, babe."

Tobias laughed and got down on one knee. "Marry me, Six."

I could see Chris behind him with Uriah both open-mouthed. I grinned. "Of course, love."

Tobias and I didn't celebrate with everyone else. Instead, we ran back together, hopping on the next train, and I planned out our own special celebration.

***What did you guys think? Give me some love! Also, what's happening next chapter? Who's POV? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**All my love, always, **

**Rosaline***


	14. Chapter 14

***THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R. If you're not comfortable with that, Look for *BEGINNING* and then at the end *END*. Let me know what you think!***

**Chapter 14**

**Tobias POV**

***BEGINNING***

I could feel Tris' hands shaking as we fell onto the bed, kissing, while her fingers tried to take me shirt off. I smiled and pulled away, taking my shirt off for her, and then removing hers. God, she was magnificent. I kissed her neck and nipped gently.

"You were so sexy back there…" I murmured, snapping her bra, and pulling it off in a swift movement. "I love you so much…"

Tris shivered and nodded. "I couldn't lie anymore…I wanted to be able to wear your ring for real…"

I smiled and kissed her belly button. "That's even sexier."

We were quiet while we kissed, and then her hands drifted down, and began working my belt undone. I reached down and stopped her hands, trying to get my breathing under control. "Tris…We don't have to—"

Her eyes met mine, wide, sure, and full of affection. "I want to. I'm ready, Tobias. I want this. With you. Now."

"You're sure?"

Tris smiled, small and wry, kissing me soft and sweet. "You're so sweet to me. But yes, I'm sure."

Before I knew it, my pants were gone, and Tris was in her underwear, shaking. She was staring at me, her hand reaching out gently, and touching. I shivered and sucked in a sharp breath. It felt so good, like I was ready to explode. Her words were soft, as she stroked me.

"It's so soft, and big…" Her voice shook when she spoke again, her fingers brushing lightly over my tip. "I-is that going to fit?"

I laughed and pressed her into the bed, kissing her sweetly. "I promise it will. You have to tell me if you want to stop though." My fingers hesitated at the band of her underwear, lacy and dark purple. She moved her fingers to mine, pulling them downwards gently, her underwear coming with it.

Tris kicked them off gently, and pulled me to her chest. She buried her face in my neck, and I kissed hers, rubbing my hands up and down her arms, trying to support my weight over her small body. How could one person seem so small and yet so adult at the same time? I could feel her warm breaths against my neck, and her eventual smile.

"I need you Tobias. Now."

As I settle myself against her, gently prying her legs open, rubbing her gently, and loving every moan and blissful expression on her face as I do so, I whisper in her ear, pressed against her.

"Last chance."

Tris just kisses me deep. That's all I need to know.

I don't know anything about how to do this, so I slide in slowly, and I'm watching Tris' face closely. There's nothing but a blissful groan. From both of us. But then there's this barrier, so I, not even thinking, just shove past it, and Tris lets out a yelp, her eyebrows pinching.

I start kissing her neck and apologizing. Of course I hurt her. The one thing that isn't supposed to hurt and I hurt her. "I'm so sorry, just breathe, Bee, breathe, it'll be okay…I'll pull out, okay?"

I start to pull out, kissing away the tears on her face, and then she lets out a low…like a mewl? And that wasn't from the pain. Her hands grasp my shoulders, and she pulls me back in, whispering. "Again. Do it again."

Then her hips are lifting to meet mine, and I'm pressing into her, slow at first, but then we're going faster, and God, it's amazing, and I never thought that anything could feel so good. We're both letting out these sounds that inly turn me on more. The force with which Tris' nails were digging into my back were going to leave marks, that was sure, although she was going to have marks on her chest from where I was biting her, so I guess we're even.

"Tobias, I, I'm so…I can't…" Tris whimpered as we I pounded into her. I reached down and tried massaging her, and then she squeezed me, and she was screaming, my name tearing from her lips, her head thrown back in ecstasy. I could feel myself drawing up tight as she pulsed around me.

"Ah, God, you're squeezing me!" I shouted, and then I was tumbling over with her, on a high that I never wanted to end. I collapsed on top of Tris, both of us breathing hard, Tris holding me to her tightly as I kissed her neck, her face, anywhere I could reach. Her fingers roamed through my hair lazily, relaxing me.

***END***

Eventually, I pulled out of her, and we took a bath together, laughing and talking lazily. We took the dirtied sheets off of the bed and tossed them in the trash and replaced them with our spare set. I fell asleep with Tris' bare body pressed into mine. And nothing was ever more perfect.

The next morning, Tris and I went to training, my arm slung around her shoulder, a smile plastered on both of our faces as we set up serum and machines. Tris turned to me and sat on the chair for the initiates.

"What colors do you want our wedding to be?"

I laughed and turned around to face her. "I don't know? How about all black? That's easy, isn't it?"

She shook her head and shoved me away when I tried to kiss her. "You're such a boy. I'll just plan the whole thing with Chris then, and leave you out of it, since you obviously don't want to help."

"Hey now," I said, pulling her by the hips to me. "Of course I want to help. Don't put words in my mouth."

Her eyes lighted up with challenge. It turned me on more than I think anyone could ever understand. "And what will you do if I do?"

I smirked and kissed her long and deep. "Well, I can think of a few things…"

We started to make-out, Tris pressed back into the chair when there was a shout.

"My eyes!" Uriah shouted, covering his face, Chris' simultaneously amused and horror stricken. "My precious eyes!"

Chris laughed. "Can't you two keep it in your pants for fifteen minutes?"

I growled at them. "Thanks, guys."

Tris' cheeks had gone bright red, and she spoke softly. "What do you two need?"

"We just needed Four to show us how to set up the rooms. Without tongue, please and thank you." Christina said, and I shoved past them, grabbing Uri's shoulder and pulling him for their training room, Chris not far behind. A guy couldn't catch a break.

I set everything up for them quickly and turned to leave. Uri called, "The bonfire still on tonight?"

I nodded stiffly and left. When I walked into the room where the Transfers were waiting, I called Wednesday's name and waited for her to jump up and follow me. Tris was waiting with the serum. She explained to Wednesday the process of injecting the serum and experiencing a fear. She nodded and we began the process.

Tris and I watched the screen as it turned into the faces of random people staring down at Wednesday, grinning evilly.

"No one will ever look for her in a grave. Rest in Peace, River Song. Maybe you'll finally learn how to be one of us." The man said, shutting the lid, on what we assumed was a coffin.

Wednesday started shouting and crying. "No, mom! Dad! Don't do this!" I looked over at her heart rate. It was off the charts. She was banging against the wood, and there were soft thumps against the wood as she was buried alive. Tris wrote the fear down. I checked the time. 1:48.

"I can't breathe…" She whimpered. Wednesday closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "It's not real…It's not real…"

Tris' eyes met mine frantically. The image faded away, and Wednesday was gasping behind us. We turned around and I clicked the stop watch. 2:56…It was practically unheard of. Tris was unhooking Wednesday from the chair.

"Wednesday," I said, setting the stop watch down. "I'm going to erase your footage, but I need you to meet Six and me tonight at the net, okay? Eleven o'clock."

Tris smiled at Wednesday shakily and squeezed her hand. "It'll be okay. Four is the one in charge of the footage now, so no one will question it. Get out of here."

We went through the rest of the initiates, and Tris burst out into laughter when she found out that Sonya was scared of thunder storms. And her time was laughable really. 30:59. When Sonya turned to leave Tris had a sound effect loaded on her phone, and there was a thunder crash that sounded in the room, causing her to jump and scream.

When she turned around she whimpered, "Did you hear that?"

Tris and I exchanged confused glances. "Hear what?" I said.

Tris discreetly pressed the button and Sonya screamed again. "That!"

Tris turned to me, looking concerned. "Four, did you hear anything?"

I tried to retain my laughter as I nodded. "Nope. Sonya, go take a nap. You'll feel better."

She just looked between the both of us and then glared. We shrugged and she stormed out. We waited until the door closed to laugh and it took us a few minutes before we could let Brian in, whose fear was of bunnies. It was adorable. 15:30.

Finally, we got to Quentin, who came in already shaking. Tris did her best to calm him when we put him under. The scene opened into a dark room, and then two people appeared before him, kissing, hands roaming, and when Quentin moved closer, we saw it was Wednesday and…me. Tris and I cringed, Quentin looked like he was going to cry.

"Why?" He whispered.

Wednesday pulled away, and sneered at Q. "You really thought I could love a spineless, weak, Stiff?"

I just pulled Wednesday back to my face, and a bed appeared. When the clothes started flying off, Tris turned around, too peeved to watch. It was unfortunate that she turned around first, because at least one of us had to watch.

Quentin suddenly screamed. "No! It's not real!" Imitation me and Wednesday just kept going at it. He shouted again. "Go. AWAY!"

And the scene went poof. I clicked the stop watch. 3:30. Too short. Tris and I rolled our eyes, and she unhooked him. "The net. Tonight. Eleven o'clock."

Tris grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back. "And if Wednesday even _thinks _about…" She shook her head. "Four. Mine. Not. Happening." Only after her threat did she let Quentin leave. Then she turned and sighed.

"At least or two Divergents like each other." I offered.

Tris sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, obviously stressed. "This is why we need to fix this, Tobias. These kids don't deserve to live in fear like we do. Especially when they're special. Important."

I moved to her side and kissed her gently. "We will. But until we do, you and I need to teach them how to control their Divergence, okay?"

Tris sighed, leaning into me, still worried. "Okay."

"Hey," I said softly, running my fingers through her hair soothingly. "It's going to be okay. We'll teach them how to get through Fear Landscapes, and then we'll take them to the bonfire."

Tris pulled away and smiled playfully at me. "We're being nice to the initiates, are we?"

I grinned. "Only the ones you've seem to have taken a liking to."

Tris smiled and intertwined our fingers. "I suppose I can agree to that. Maybe I can even give them another angle as to what being Dauntless is."

I laughed and kissed her hair as we walked. "And how would you do that?"

Tris grinned up at me mischievously. I loved that smile so much. It was playful, light, and carefree. Everything I loved about Tris. "Dauntless don't stand outside the fire."

***What did you think? I was waiting for the right moment to finally have that happen. For those of you who did read the scene, did you notice anything they forgot? What's going to happen in the next chapter? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I was SO SO SO happy with the response from the last chapter! Oh, and here's Tris' wedding dress and bridesmaid dress. I forgot to attach the links. Let me know what you think!**

**Wedding Dress:**

** meredithdevine . files . wordpress 2012 / 01 / pronovias-elie-saab-2012-bridal-aglaya . jpeg**

**Bridesmaid Dress:**

** peaceconnections . info / wp-content / uploads / 2014 / 01 / long-bridesmaid-dresses-civmjheu . jpg**

**Review!  
All my love, Always,  
Rosaline***


	15. Links

Try the links now, make sure you remove the spaces! They are back at the end of chapter 14, NOT here.


	16. Chapter 15

***Hey all! New chapter! I put the links to the dresses and the song used in this chapter, "Standing Outside the Fire" by Garth Brooks, in my profile! I promise that they are there and working! I know there were some issues last night! Happy reading!***

**Chapter 15**

**Wednesday POV**

"I think that they know I'm Divergent." Quentin said softly as he lifted weights in the gym. We've been coming here together for a while now. It's nice to work out together.

I nodded. "I think that they know I'm Divergent too. They asked me to meet them tonight. But, I don't think they'll hurt us…do you?"

Quentin's eyes met mine. He was trying to be brave for both us, but I could see how scared he was beneath his tough exterior. "Of course not. They like us, that won't change just because they think we're Divergent. A-and, even if they do, we'll deny it."

"How are we supposed to deny it? They saw our results. They're going to know something's up."

"Deny, deny, deny. That's all that we can do, Wednesday." Quentin said, setting the weight down and rubbing my back. "It's our safest bet at the moment."

I sighed. "Let's just go for a run, okay? That'll clear my head."

He kissed me softly, and stood, intertwining our fingers. "Sounds good."

The thing is, I was really starting to like Six…She was actually really nice, but totally bad ass when need be. She was who I wanted to be. And I think she gets me, so she can't kill me, right? Six was becoming my friend. My parents were always really nice when they talked about Divergent with me. But I heard their conversations when they thought I wasn't listening. They thought that we were dangerous. That we should be kept away from everyone to live by ourselves, like the factionless. And we were Amity. I could only imagine what the Dauntless thought of Divergent. What they might want to do with us?

This, among a million and one thoughts were racing through my mind while waited for eleven to come rolling around. I found myself outside the tattoo parlor. I sucked in a deep breath and went in. Chris was at the desk and she smiled.

"Heya, Transfer! Want another tattoo?"

I smiled, despite my nervousness. "Yeah, that'd be great, Chris."

She got up from the desk and called behind her. "Tori, I'm taking a client into the back!" She turned to me. "What'chya getting? And don't even think about it, it's on me tonight. My fiancée is a doctor, and I have his card, and I happen to like you, Wednesday. You remind me of Six when she was training."

I smiled wider. "I do?"

She laughed and nodded. "Totally. Now tell me what you want done!"

I laughed with her. It was so easy to laugh with Christina. "Um, I want my old name tattooed on my back, with a uh, river coming out of the Dauntless flames…"

Christina was quiet. "Where?"

"My shoulder?"

"You seem so sure about that."

I took a deep breath and said again, "My shoulder."

She smiled and took out a sketch book. "I think you'll love what I have in mind."

An hour and a half later, I was walking out of the tattoo parlor, and going to meet Quentin, Four, and Six at the net. I chose my black leather pants, combat boots, and my strapless black top to show off my new tattoo. I also felt pretty, and that gave me just a little more confidence going into the lion's den. They were all already there when I got to the net.

"And now we can begin." Six said playfully.

"Please don't kill us." Quentin blurted out. I glared, and the burst of laughter from Four was shocking to say the least. I never saw him smile, let alone laugh.

"Four." Six scolded while Four was doubled over in laughter. "Four, stop that right now. Can't you see they're terrified?"

"I-I'm sorry…" He choked out.

Six just shook her head and turned to us. "You don't need to be scared. Four and I want to teach you how to get through the rest of initiation without being caught. We both know what that's like because we're both Divergent. Four's instructor taught him, and Four taught me."

I could feel my eyes go wide as Four sobered quickly, I spoke softly, looking to Six. "You're Divergent?"

She nodded. "Yeah. And here's the thing, we, as Divergent, can tell that the simulations aren't real. But no one else can. While you're in there, there is no telling yourself that it isn't real out loud. You have to beat it like a Dauntless would."

"And how does a Dauntless do it?" Quentin asked.

Four spoke. "A Dauntless either overcomes the fear, or blasts their way through it. Six did a fabulous job of it in her Fear Landscape."

"What did you do?"

"I had a gun held to my head. My option was to kill my family or let myself be killed. I let myself die. Most everyone else would have shot their family. In the end, if you think what you're doing is stupid and reckless, you're probably doing it right. So Wednesday, your fear of being buried alive? I would have climbed out of the hole before they had a chance to close the lid and beat the shit out of them." Six said coldly.

Four turned to Q. "And as for you, and this will be the one and _only _time I will ever say this, so listen good. Conjure up a gun, and shoot me. And then tell Wednesday off. Dauntless wouldn't let that happen, or let the people get away with it."

I turned to Quentin and furrowed my eyebrows. "What was your fear?"

He turned to me and smiled. "I, I uh…"

Six put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it Wednesday. What you need to be focusing on is staying hidden. Now, Four and I are working on finding ways for the Divergent to be allowed in our society, but until then, you are nothing but Dauntless, are we clear?"

Four's eyes went dark. "Divergent are feared. And Dauntless' answer for them is murder. We're going to do everything to help you, but unless you pull your end and can get through this flawlessly, there isn't anything we can do. Leaders will be watching your final test, so there isn't any hiding if you screw it up."

"Further, outside of testing, at least until initiation is over, you're going to have to play weak and confused. It worked for me. You pretend like you don't know how you're doing well, like you're weak. And that will keep people like Brian and Sonya off your backs." Six said.

"What about once we're out of initiation?" I asked.

"It all depends on what you want to do," Four said. "Six and I are walking a very fine line with our Divergence, seeing as we're playing with fire, spending all our time with leaders, people who are trained to catch even the slightest inkling of Divergence."

"But," Six said, "If you work at the fence, in the control rooms, the tattoo parlor, places where people aren't so vigilant to Divergent, you'll be pretty safe. It'll always be a game of keeping it hidden, it just depends on how well. We have faith in you, even if Four won't say so."

"I'm not completely heartless, Six." Four said, rolling his eyes.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know. You just like to be emotionally unavailable."

Four just rolled his eyes again and wrapped his arm around Six's waist. "So, that's about all we can do tonight without letting you into our Fear Landscapes to show you what to do, but in lieu of being your boring instructors tonight, we're inviting you to a secret bonfire that our friends are hosting. It'll be a lot of fun and—"

"And Four said no more zip-lining off of the Sears Tower, so we have to do this instead."

"I'm sorry that I prefer not falling and going splat!"

Six just started walking and after exchanging bemused smiles with Quentin, we followed. At least I looked cute for all the Dauntless. When we got there I was immediately filled with excitement. There were five bright fires burning, in a square formation, with a giant one in the middle. In one length of the square, people were walking on fire, in another, people were swallowing fire, in the third people were juggling fire, and in the last people were creating and playing with small explosions. At the center fire, Dauntless were able to sit around and talk, stay warm, and just have a good time. I noticed that there was a lot of drinking happening. I smiled. This would be something that the Dauntless would do. I saw one of the Dauntless born come running up to Four and Six.

"Hey, it's about time you guys showed up! Now the party can start! What are these two doing here? I thought this was a rite of initiation for the Dauntless born."

Six nodded. "Yeah, in lieu of zip-lining. But we wanted to take these two along. They're bad ass. Wednesday, Quentin, meet Jeremiah. He's our friend Marlene's brother. He's good people. Now, I'm going to go sing and show these two noobs what being Dauntless is all about. Think you can get everyone quiet while I set up?"

Jeremiah grinned and nodded as Six darted off. I was about to ask a question when suddenly Four and Jeremiah were screaming for everyone to shut up. The party went quiet, and Six was by the giant bonfire, looking between what I assumed to be her back up, Zeke, and Christina, as well as another girl and guy. And then Six opened her mouth.

_"We call them cool."_ Six's voice echoed around the silence, eerie.  
_"Those hearts that have no scars to show_  
_The ones that never do let go_  
_And risk the tables being turned."_

A drum started to beat, and I saw Zeke pounding away on a drum, and I smiled inwardly.

_"We call them fools_  
_Who have to dance within the flame_  
_Who chance the sorrow and the shame_

_That always comes with getting burned."_ There was short pause, and then Six was singing again, only this time more intense, before leading straight into the chorus, when people started dancing and screaming in joy.

_"But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire,_  
_'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire."_

Chris started to sing next, running around the fire, grinning.

_"We call them strong_  
_Those who can face this world alone_  
_Who seem to get by on their own_  
_Those who will never take the fall._

_We call them weak_  
_Who are unable to resist_  
_The slightest chance love might exist_  
_And for that forsake it all."_

Six and Chris began to sing together, holding each other's hands and grinning as they danced together. _"They're so hell-bent on giving ,walking a wire, convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire._

_Standing outside the fire_  
_Standing outside the fire_  
_Life is not tried, it is merely survived_  
_If you're standing outside the fire."_

There was quiet as Six came towards Four, Quentin, Jeremiah and I belting out the bridge.

_"There's this love that is burning_  
_Deep in my soul_  
_Constantly yearning to get out of control_  
_Wanting to fly higher and higher_  
_I can't abide_  
_Standing outside the fire."_

There was a pounding and clapping of feet as Four began to grin singing along with the rest of the party both him and Six throwing their shoes off and heading for the fire-walking.

_"Standing outside the fire._  
_Standing outside the fire._  
_Life is not tried, it is merely survived_  
_If you're standing outside the fire."_

The party broke out into wild dancing and singing as they finished out the song, Four and Six running across hot coals together, and tossing fire at each other.

_"Standing outside the fire_  
_Standing outside the fire_  
_Life is not tried, it is merely survived_  
_If you're standing outside the fire._

_Standing outside the fire_  
_Standing outside the fire_  
_Life is not tried, it is merely survived_  
_If you're standing outside the fire."_

The party continued on, lively as ever after Six finished singing and her and Four continued to walk around talking with people, more happy and carefree than I'd ever seen them during training. Her and Christina were being wild and reckless. I even heard Zeke shout that him and Shauna, who we finally met, were going to have this as their reception at their wedding in a drunken stupor. It was pure fun, that I couldn't ever remember having had at Amity.

This guy, Chris' fiancée, his name was Will, taught us how to walk the coals, and it turned out that Jeremiah was pretty cool. He showed us what would explode with fire, and how to juggle clubs lit on fire. We only got burned a couple times, and it was exhilarating.

Q and I even snuck off for a little while to make out. I felt so _bad. _It was great!

When I went to bed that night, I finally felt truly Dauntless. I felt like I could do anything that was thrown at me.

And it was absolutely wonderful.

***Thoughts? So, here's what I need to know ASAP. How would you feel if I did a time skip? I.E. probably a week. It would skip to Fear Landscapes, and be from Tris' POV, because I have an idea. Or is there anything that you want to see happen with Wednesday and Q? What kind of jobs would you like them to have? Links in my profile! Review!**

**All my love, always,**

**Rosaline!***


	17. Chapter 16

***Sorry for the late update! I was learning to drive stick shift! Happy reading!***

**Chapter 16**

**Tris POV**

_Three weeks later…_

Mmm…I smell bacon…wait…no, no, no, no…

I jumped up from bed and ran straight to the bathroom, retching up anything that had been left over in my stomach into the toilet. I could hear Tobias come up behind me and kneel, rubbing my back as I puked. When I finished, I leaned back into Tobias' strong arms, already wrapping around me.

"Do you want to stay home today? I can—"

I shook my head, taking deep breaths. "No, I can't Tobias. Today is Fear Landscapes. And we're not just their instructors, we're leaders now. I need to be there. I feel better I swear."

I began to stand, and saw a tray of orange juice, bacon, eggs, and a muffin sitting on the bed. I looked at Tobias, who grinned sheepishly. "I didn't want to wake you up, and you've been so tired lately, I just thought this would be nice…"

My heart swelled, he was so good to me. I got up on my tiptoes and kissed Tobias. "I love it. Thank you." I made my way to the plate when I caught another whiff of the bacon and started to gag. "Get the bacon out…no bacon…"

"No bacon. Okay, deep breaths." Tobias said, taking the tray and running it out of the room.

I got ready for the day and then waited for Tobias to give me the all clear. I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped my lips as he ran around spraying lilac scented room deodorizer like a chicken with its head cut off. He stopped and looked at me.

"What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, and here." Tobias tossed me a muffin. "Eat. You'll need something in your stomach for the day. We won't be eating until everyone goes."

I grabbed my purse with our papers to grade the initiates on and we left. Tobias smiled as he locked the door, and then took off sprinting. Fine. If he wanted to be that way, I'd just beat him at his own game. I caught up to him easily and we slowed down to a comfortable jog, but today I was finding it really hard to keep up the pace. At jog. This is pathetic.

By the time that we reached the Fear Landscape room, I was panting and ready to collapse. Tobias seemed concerned, and immediately took me to sit. "I'll go get the first person ready and you and Max take it easy, okay?"

I could merely nod.

We sat there watching Fear Landscapes for what felt like forever. At this point, Quentin and Wednesday had both made their way to ranking at the top, so we didn't see Quentin until the end. He was playing with his hands, but for the most part seemed okay. Tobias injected him and jogged back to the observation room with Max I. I pulled out a fresh sheet of paper, and titled it as we watched the screen and Tobias started the stop watch. I had been making notes in the margins as we went with my thoughts in parentheses.

Fears:

Dark

Being Factionless

Burning Alive (Like me.)

Doctors

Fire Ants (LOL. Ants.)

Disappointing his parents (They hadn't shown up for Visiting Day. That was rough.)

Dying alone

Wednesday rejecting him for Tobias (That still pissed me off.)

Tobias turned to me when Quentin finished and said, "25:55. Not bad." I nodded and wrote it down on the piece of paper, and stuck it into Quentin's training file, then handed it to Max.

When we were done here, the three of us would go get food and then go through everyone's files and do rankings. The party would be going on, and three people would be leaving. I didn't honestly think with that time and only eight fears Quentin would be going home. I just wouldn't be allowed to reassure him. Brian and Sonya went, 16 and 13 fears respectively, with times 1:02:05 and 57:49. Wednesday went last as she was still number one, and Tobias injected her. I prepared her paper. Tobias started the stop watch and I started writing.

Fears:

Buried alive

Peace Serum (Weird…I would have to ask her about that later.)

Losing her freedom

Failure

Blood (It made me gag. There was literally blood everywhere, she was practically drowning in it.)

Falling

Pain

"20:20." Tobias said softly. I wrote it down and closed her file. Max smiled and stood, offering me his hand. I took it to be polite, and stood.

"Alright," Max said. "Let's go grab some grub and then go figure out these scores."

"Do you mind if we take a short break? You boys can go eat, but I think I'll go to the doctor. Four has been bugging me all week. Says I've been off—"

"Because you _have _been!" He argued. "You started crying when I forgot potato salad."

I rolled my eyes. "In any case, I've been avoiding it, and this morning I got sick. I want to just run in, Will should be there, so between him, Marlene, and Natalie, I should be in and out real quick."

Max shook his head. "Take your time, Six. You're of no use to us if you're sick. Go."

I smiled and kissed Tobias. I was just doing this to ease his mind. Will would run a couple pointless tests and he would probably tell me that I was just on my period. It was probably just changing because we started having sex.

"No."

Will's cheeks were bright red, but he shrugged. "The tests don't lie, Tris."

"I will murder you, William. This is a sick joke." I hissed. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be _happening. _

"I'll tell you what, Tris." He said quickly, calling for Marlene again. "We'll take more blood, and another urine sample and run it again, okay? Mar will wait right here for you, and then she'll take it straight to me, and I'll test it right away."

"Yeah." I nodded shortly. "Yeah, you will, because this can't be right."

Marlene took more of my blood and then handed me another cup. I downed a glass of water and then went to the bathroom and filled it. Again. Marlene practically ran out of the room and fifteen minutes later Marlene and Will were back while my knee bounced nervously up and down. Marlene was grinning. Why was she grinning?

Will took his papers out and then looked me in the eye. "Tris, you and Four are going to be parents. You're about three weeks along, so it's very early, but I'm going to prescribe you prenatal vitamins, the same one I prescribed for Shauna, and Marlene has information on what the next nine months of your life will be like."

"I also have a list of obstetrician's for you." She paused and then squealed. "Oh my God, Will! This is so great! Not one, but _two _babies! I wonder what a Tris/Four baby will look like!"

I yanked the papers out of Marlene and Will's hands and then checked myself out without listening to anything more. How in the world was I going to tell Tobias about this? The _one _time we had been stupid. That first time…Although, it didn't really matter now, did it? What's done is done. And now I'm not only getting married, possibly sparking a war to gain equality for Divergent, but I'm pregnant to top it all off. Fan. Freaking. Tastic.

Tobias tried to ask me what was wrong when I got to Max's office, but another wave of nausea overcame me when I got there and we were lucky to finish rankings, let alone talk about the doctor, or our…baby…

The three of us headed to the Pit where the party was raging. Chris and Uri tried to hand me drinks but I refused. I was eating and drinking for two now, I supposed. We stood on the platform and Max took a step back as Tobias and held the list. He shot me a worried look when he noticed my hand shaking. But just brushed him off and spoke into the microphone.

"It's time for the moment of truth." I said "Those of you who made it through, congratulations."

"As for the three of you who did not, you have the rest of the night to pack your things and leave." Tobias said sternly.

That would be another thing I would change. No more cutting people unless they truly didn't belong. There would be no more limits on the amount of people allowed in. I didn't want to take the risk that our child would become factionless.

"That being said," I spoke softly, my voice wavering. How many parents missed their children? Were hoping they would at least have a home? And we've sent so many to be factionless. "Here is the list. Wednesday, Quentin, Jeremiah, Brian, Nick, Reagan, Harrison, Jewel, Landon, Sonya. The three of you who didn't make it, Kyle, Gretchen, Landon, I'm sorry, but you'll need to pack your things and be on your way."

Tobias stepped to the microphone as I stepped away and hung the list for everyone to read. "You need to be out by tomorrow morning. You can follow the Dauntless who work with the factionless there. Everyone else, welcome to Dauntless. You'll pick your job tomorrow morning, so start thinking."

I practically sprinted off that stage away from Tobias, who just stared at me like I was crazy. If he asked me what was wrong, I would try and lie. Except he knows all my tells at this point, so then he would get angry and hurt and wonder why I was lying to him and then I would be honest, and then this would be way too real and I needed to wait just a few more minutes. I saw Christina and Shauna hanging out and practically ripped their arms out of their sockets pulling them into a dark hallway away from the noise.

"Ow," Christina whined, rubbing her shoulder. "What the hell, Tris?"

I blanched for a moment, and Shauna was just staring at me.

"I'm pregnant."

Now it was their turn to stare. Finally, after working her jaw a couple times, Christina spoke.

"You're…you're what?"

"I'm having a baby. And I'm scared, and I just found out, and Four is probably already looking for me, because he knows, he _knows _something is up, and I'm puking, and how am I going to tell him, and oh God, we're not even married, my life, our life, he's going to leave—"

"Okay, okay, stop." Shauna said, bringing me in for a hug. "Breathe. At least you get to tell him yourself. Zeke insisted on going with me and he got to find out from Will. Four isn't going to leave you, and everything will be O. KAY."

"And as for the puking," Chris said rubbing my back as my breathing slowed. "Gross. Take something for it. Ginger. Ginger is good."

I pulled away from Shauna and saw Tobias making a beeline for us. "How do I tell him? Because I won't be able to keep this from him. He knows when I'm lying, and my emotions are all over the place, which they _never _are."

Chris smiled. "He appreciates frankness. Don't beat around the bush. And…GO." She turned me by the shoulders and right into Tobias' chest, whose arms wrapped around me protectively. "We'll just give you a moment."

"Hey." He said, pulling away from me. "You bolted off that stage. What's wrong?"

"You know those kids have parents, Tobias?"

He looked at me funny. "What?"

"They have parents, who raise their child expecting them to stay, and then they leave, or they get kicked out to be factionless. If they leave, especially to come here, they just have to pray that maybe they'll find happiness and safety away from them. What about that? How could we do that to them?"

"Tris," Tobias said soothingly, rubbing my arms. "Where is all this coming from? The kids knew the deal coming in."

"That isn't what this is about, Tobias! God, you are so thick skulled. What about us?"

"What _about_ us?"

I paused and took a deep breath. "Do you ever think about being a father? Or me being a mother?"

Tobias raised an eyebrow, like he wasn't really sure what was happening, but decided to amuse me. "Not really. I mean, it's crossed my mind, but we're not ready for that. We're getting married, Tris. Kids? That's ridiculous right now. And, I mean, what if, God forbid, I turn out like my dad? I can't take that risk, and—hey, no, no don't cry. Tris, what's going on? Talk to me."

I hadn't realized I was crying until Tobias was wiping my face and trying to stop the tears, and when he started to hold me, I broke down into sobs. How were we going to do this? He was rubbing my back and being so sweet.

"Tobias stop." I yanked myself away from him, and Tobias looked like I had burned him.

"Bee, wh-what did I do?"

I took a deep breath, and gathered all my strength. I needed to do this. Not just for me, but for my baby.

"Tobias, you're going to be a father. I'm pregnant."

***What do you guys think? What do you want to see happen, especially now that all of the political issues are at a forefront. But seriously, what would you guys like to see happen with the pregnancy? Christina's wedding is coming up, and Tobias and Tris need to make plans for their wedding. What about Quentin and Wednesday? More of them? Less of them? **

**Thoughts?**

**Also, Moosesassbutt, my thought process was that the whole point of opening the gates was that Divergents are starting to become more abundant, therefore, more normal. It's not that Tris isn't special, but there are now MORE special people. Also, I wanted a younger contemporary to Tris and Four in a respect. She sees a lot of them in her and Four. Perhaps I'm going a little too far. Thank you for the help!**

**Also, I hope the story is becoming less boring now. The pregnancy will hopefully add a new dimension. Further, now that initiation is over, things should get moving because now they doing have initiation tying them down.**

**Review! You guys are so freaking awesome, I can't even! Keep those reviews coming!**

**All my love, Always,**

**Rosaline***


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Tobias POV**

"Tobias, you're going to be a father. I'm pregnant."

My world just stopped. As soon as those words came out of Tris' mouth, I felt my brain stop working. How was I supposed to react to this? Tris was staring at me, waiting for something, anything, but for the life of me, all I could think was, "She must be kidding". But those eyes told me that no, she wasn't kidding. Tris is terrified, probably even more so than I am, and I need to be able to step up to the plate and get us through this. Jesus. How am I supposed to get us through this?

"It's going to be okay. We'll be okay." I took a hesitant step towards Tris, arms open, and she practically flung herself into my embrace, sobbing.

"Oh thank God, Tobias." She said, her voice muffled by my shirt. "I was so scared that you'd leave, or, or…"

"No. Stop that talk right now. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here for you and our kid. I love you. I love you and the little troublemaker. We're going to figure this out. I promise that we will."

"I want," Tris whimpered. "I want to go home."

"Okay. Then we'll go home."

I ushered us through the crowd as quickly as I could without alerting anyone to Tris current emotional state. Going home was good. Going home meant we could sit down and talk about this insanity. Do we get married now? Or wait for the baby to be born? What steps are we going to take? How is this going to change our game plan with opening up the gates? If went into a war while Tris was pregnant, or even once the baby was born…I can't lose her. Or the baby.

When we got back to our apartment, I sat Tris down on the couch and then went to make her some hot tea while I tried to gather my wits. I decided that I would let her lead the conversation. That would be best. Maybe she knew what to do.

"Here you go." I said quietly, setting her cup of tea in front of her and sitting down on the couch with Tris.

Tris nodded and took a small sip. I sat patiently, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm keeping the baby."

I was shocked she thought I assumed anything less. "Of course."

She sucked in a deep breath. "They tested me twice. I threatened to kill Will and Mar. But they weren't lying. They were telling the truth, Tobias. The one time we were stupid. That first wonderful time that I wouldn't take back for the world, and now we have permanent consequences. I want kids, Tobias. I've always wanted a family, but this makes things more complicated. I'm going to love this baby, and I'm going to love you, and I want us to be a team, like we always were. I, I want this to be exciting. I don't want to be ashamed of it, and dammit…I want our kid to be proud of us."

I smiled and kissed Tris' hair. "They can be a flower girl or ring bearer at the wedding."

She turned to me and smiled. "That would be adorable. But, you don't mind waiting? I know we both wanted to start planning right after Christina's wedding and—"

"I'm getting you for forever either way, Bee. And I want our baby to be able to see just how much we love each other. I can wait."

Tris smiled and then kissed me. It was slow and sensual, she climbed onto my lap and I brought her closer. Her hands went to my belt and I pulled away. "Are we allowed to do this?"

Tris' brow crinkled. "Um…I think there's something about it in one of the papers Will gave me…" She reached over and we started sifting through papers until she smiled. "Yes we can. In fact, it's encouraged."

I grinned and lifted Tris into my arms. "In that case…"

Before I knew it, Chris' wedding had rolled around, Tris was just barely showing, a tiny bump. Of course, for diplomatic reasons, Chris was the most beautiful woman there, but I'd be lying if I said I couldn't take my eyes off of Tris the whole night. Eventually, Tris finally made her way back over to me, where I was sitting with Zeke, and she kissed my cheek.

"Will you dance with me?"

I looked up at her and winked. "I believe I'm the one who was supposed to ask. But I suppose so."

I pulled Tris to the dance floor and held her close as the music slowed. She looked so beautiful in her pink dress, her hair curled, with light makeup. I pressed my hand gently to her belly, and Tris looked up at me, smiling. "I love you, you know that?"

I smiled back and kissed Tris softly. "I love being reminded. I love you so much. And the nugget. You know, the longer we have to sit with it, the more excited I get. You know, the doctor said at five months they should be able to tell us the gender, and you know that empty room we have—"

"Whoah, slow down, daddy." Tris laughed. "We've still got a lot of time. And I'm not sure I want to know the gender. I want to be surprised. I was thinking something gender neutral for the room."

"Whatever you want."

Tris had a lazy smile on her face as she rested her head on my chest. "Okay."

We danced slowly together, spinning in a circle. Even as the music changed back to something faster, we continued to spin, caught in our own little world. Tris looked up at me with starry eyes that nearly made my heart stop.

"I'm getting dizzy."

"Then maybe we should stop spinning…" I whispered.

Tris breathed, "But we have." She bit her lip, and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You look beautiful."

Tris cheeks tinted pink, and a small smile graced her lips. "Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you two."

"I love you three.

Tris grinned. "I love you, Four."

I kissed her and pulled her into my chest, resting my chin on top of her head. "I love you, Six."

Tris giggled and snuggled into my chest. "Poor Five. It always gets left out." She let out a small yawn, and a smiled.

"You getting tired? How about we give our well wishes to Chris and Will and then we head out."

Tris nodded. We said our goodbyes and headed back home. Tris slept safely and soundly in my arms, and in that moment I knew that I could handle whatever the world had to throw at me because I had family that loved me. Finally.

***Please make sure that you read the A/N that I will be posting in the form of a new chapter. It is extremely important.***


	19. AN IMPORTANT READ

**Hello All.**

**So, here's the deal, I've noticed recently that I've been losing readers, and it is what it is. No harm no foul. However, I know that my work has taken a downturn, and I can feel this story ending. I regret to inform you that I feel the next chapter will be the last. It will pick up three years into the future with Tris and Tobias' wedding. **

**I'm not sure that there is anything you all can do to change my mind at this point. I will try and tie up any loose ends left. So, Tris and Tobias, Chris and Will, Zeke and Shauna, Wednesday and Quentin, their leadership roles, what has happened with the gates and Divergents. I need to know if there is anything you would like to see in the last chapter.**

**I love you all so very much, all of my dedicated readers who have stuck with me since Young and Beautiful was born. I cannot describe the joy and happiness you fill me with. You all make me feel so very talented even though I know in reality I'm really not. Further, I cannot begin to put into words how disappointed I am that I can't give you the ending you deserve. One filled with more chapters of Tris and Tobias going outside the fence, the struggle to work the factions into the real world, but I just can't write it. I don't know how, and it kills me that I can't give you that. It makes me upset with myself that I know people think that it has gotten boring, and it has and that it my fault. I am so sorry.**

**But it's all about the slow walk to a better life, right? And we've reached it. It's the end. **

**If you've enjoyed ANY of this, I encourage you to read my one-shot No One Is Alone. It's about Tobias dealing with Tris death, shortly before the epilogue in Allegiant. I needed my closure, and that is what it was. **

**I love you all.**

**All my love, always.**

**Rosaline.**


	20. AN 2 VERY IMPORTANT READ READ READ

**Hello all again.**

**I'm sure this isn't quite what you expected. I was crying last night, literally bawling reading all of your reviews, and the more that come in just make my heart swell more and more. I know that I said there wasn't anything you could do to change my mind but, here it is. You all have done it.**

**This is the deal. **

**I'm going to take a week and sit. Write down some ideas, see what happens. I promise that by next Thursday, there will be a new chapter, hopefully something that I can be proud of. You all should thank MelC92 for talking me off the ledge. She pointed out that I've been updating basically every three days, and that I've basically burned myself out. I think that she's right. So I'm going to take a week and hopefully by then I will have a new chapter for you all. **

**In the meantime, if you have ideas, please message me, or review on this chapter. And in the future, if I do feel I can give this story a REAL ending, not a cop out ending, I really need to see your love. Review, Review, Review. Alright, that is all.**

**I love you all so very much.**

**Rosaline.**


End file.
